Alive My continuing Saga of FireflySerenity
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: This is my version of the Second season of Firefly. It includes the movie as it was. The couples are Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee, River/Jayne and Wash/Zoe. I recently reread and changed a few things and Chapter three is up. Mature Nature
1. Alive Part One

Alive?

Part One

_These characters do not belong to me. These characters are all from Joss Whedon and his show Firefly, I am just borrowing them and Playing with ideas that pop into my head. I make no money doing this, but have a hell of a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is the first episode in my version of the continuing saga of Firefly. It takes place about two months after the movie Serenity. I hated that Wash died and I wanted to bring him back. But I didn't want to ignore the movie Serenity because it revealed so much and actually showed River getting better. I also didn't want an unexplainable return of Wash. I started writing this knowing what I wanted in the end but at a loss as to how to get there. I got the idea from playing an old favorite PC game of mine, FALLOUT 2. It seemed to fit so well since the verse has cryo and advanced medicines and medical practices. It's kinda like the blastomeres in The Message. Unapproved and still in testing. I hope you like it._

"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I" Wash whispered. Suddenly he was no more. The Reavers had impaled him and he was stuck in his own pilot chair. Zöe's scream seemed to last forever, it filled his head. It filled their nightmares.

"Zöe? Zöe hun, wake up."

"Wash? **Zhang fu** where are you?" Zöe sat up in the bed and looked around the room. "What am I doing? You're gone but I still hear your voice every night."

"No Zöe. I'm not gone **bao bei**. You need to come for me. I need you." Wash's voice wafted through the bedchamber.

"Where are you, Wash?" Zöe asked.

"You know where to find me."

"**Go se**. I must be going **feng le**." Zöe lay back down but couldn't forget her dream.

"You're not crazy Zöe. Talk to River she knows." Wash's voice filled the room making Zöe snap straight up in bed, a motion she regretted instantly as she puked over the side of the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Zöe asked the room before getting out of bed to clean up the mess and try to get more sleep.

Morning came and Zöe prepared to face the day. As she fastened her vest her hands shook, remembering the night before. Before she could stop it bile rose from her belly and she ran to pull out the toilet. The non contents of her stomach emptied into the basin and she shook from the dry heaving. Closing the toilet she opened the sink and began to wash her face. Zöe dried her face, wiped her hands and put the sink back in its spot. With a calm face she walked to the ladder and started to climb up.

"_I still say we should have a lil'un." Zöe's voiced echoed back to her from past._

"_Zöe its so dangerous, I don't think it's the right time." Wash argued._

"_**Zhang Fu, wo men de ying hai mei li!**__ Lets give it a try. Please." Zöe begged._

"_**Wo bu shi dao zen me wo de dao liao tan hua ru zhe!**__ I must be __**Feng le**__ to agree to it. Alright __**bao bei**__, but you have to be careful. You don't take any chances you don't have to, dong ma?" Wash demanded._

"_I love it when my man gets all demanding." Zöe grinned before kissing him. She heads to the ladder saying over her shoulder. "Dinner should be on the table soon!"_

"_We don't have to go to dinner. We could have a feast of our own down here. On the bed. Hmmm." Wash kept motioning to the bed._

"_Now that sounds like a brilliant plan." Zöe ran over to Wash laughing as she jumped on him, making them both fall onto the bed._

"_Oooh Yes. I love my warrior woman." Wash kissed Zöe._

"Wash I wish you were here." Quickly Zöe climbed out of her room. Walking to the kitchen she greet Inara and Kaylee with a smile. "Mornin' ladies, how's the verse treating you today?"

"Pretty good I'd say. Food's tastin bettern' usual but I suppose it does after such an experience." Kaylee was smiling as she cleaned up after herself.

"Well being shot and sick for such a time is bound to increase your look on life. Although you are usually so happy it's hard to believe you could get any happier. I suppose a young man named Simon has something to do with it as well." Inara spoke softly but truthfully from her seat. "You look pale Zöe, is something wrong?" Inara asked after looking at Zöe.

"**Mei mei**, you are lookin mighty sickly. You should have Simon look after you. Actually you look more like you've seen a ghost. My father used to tell me the most wonderful ghost stories when I was young. He made them so scary I swear I peed my pants a time or two. But it could be somethin else. You know, I better be checking on my girl. She's been acting a little wacky lately." Kaylee skipped out the door and down the hall.

"She doesn't seem to be heading to the engine room does she." Inara watched Kaylee leave and chuckled to herself. Turning her attention back to Zöe, Inara asked. "Now, what's bothering you? Have you been having more of the nightmares?"

Zöe walked to the table and grabbed herself a plate of food. "They are getting worse actually. I'm seeing him even when I'm awake. I see things from the past. If feel like he's haunting me. The image keeps telling me he's still here that I need to go get him." Looking at the food before her she pushed it away and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "But he's gone Inara, Wash is gone."

"He's not gone." A little voice seemed to waft through the air.

"River? **Bao bei**, what are you talking about?" Inara spoke softly, carefully.

"You're not going crazy, Zöe. He's not gone. He's out there in the verse. Evil has got him. I've seen him. Walking through your mind. He's reaching for you Zöe. He needs you." River's voice was soft but it carried. Soon everyone was in the common room. Listening to her speak.

"River don't say such things. You know it can't be true. You saw his body when we buried it. He's still there little one." Inara looked around the room for River. "River where are you? Come out so we can see you."

"Zöe you ok?" Mal asked as he entered the room. "What's going on in here?"

"River's talking nonsense, Boss. I heard her as I left my bunk." Jayne told Mal having entered a moment before him. "Crazy, come on out now."

At Jayne's request, River crawled from her hiding spot and walked into his arms. "Jayne it's the truth. He's reaching to her."

"Just stop it. Lets stop talking about this nonsense. We've got a job coming up in a few hours we need to concentrate on that." Zöe said. She turned to walk out but was stopped by River. "This ain't the time River!"

"We will talk about it again Zöe, but I'll drop it for now." River said in a hushed voice. "Mal you'd better catch Zöe."

"Catch her?" Mal asked confused.

"I don't need him caaa." Zöe said before fainting. Mal stepped up and just barely caught his first mate.

"What's wrong with Zöe?" Jayne asked.

"I don't know but you're taking her place on the job. Someone get Simon outta Kaylee's britches and have him meet us in the infirmary." Mal ordered lifting Zöe higher in his arms and carrying her out the door. Inara was close behind him.

"You'd better go get Simon." Jayne told River.

"Why don't you?" River asked with a laugh.

"You know I can't stand seein them ruttin. It just grosses me out." Jayne said making a face.

River laughed harder, "I thought you used to like thinking of Kaylee like that?"

"Well maybe I had a slight crush on her, but I ain't never wanted to see your dumb brother naked. Seemin like the only naked bodies I been seein most recent been your brother and Kaylee." Jayne turned to leave considering the conversation over, but River stopped him.

"Now you know that's not true. Am I so insignificant in looks you can't remember me?" River kissed him, before going after Simon. She stopped at the door to toss back. "Be careful what you say or Kaylee and Simon WILL be the only two ruttin on this ship."

"Aww come on. You know I was just joking.." Jayne called to her retreating back. "Sometimes I don't know why I even started ruttin with her."

"Because you like me so much." River said dancing back into the room. "Better get ready for the job."

"Weren't you going ta get Simon?" Jayne asked puzzled.

"Cap'n found him already."

"Zöe gunna be ok?" Jayne asked concerned.

"She'll be fine. Cap'n wanna replan since Zöe's not going. You up for some robbin" River joked.

"Always am ready for a good fight." Jayne said grinning. "Or a good grapple."

River just laughs.

"I'll be fine Mal, no need to fuss like this." Zöe said.

"When my rock first mate feints. Feints mind you. There is need to fuss." Mal informed her.

"I just got a touch of the flu. I'll be fine in a few days." Zöe said, sitting up to Mal and Simon's protests.

"She'll be fine if she takes it easy." Simon said. "Like not pulling the job."

"I'll be fine." Zöe said.

"Course you will, cause you'll be here guarding the ship." Mal said.

"What?" Zöe yelled, "Guarding the ship? Just cause I feinted?"

"We'll be fine Zöe. It's a small job, nothin's gonna go bad. You've had a hard time these past few months. Call it a vacation. One you won't be getting too many more of." Mal said, "I need you well, Zöe."

"Yes, Sir."

"So what's this job agin?" Jayne yelled over the wind, as they rode in the larger mule to a small town.

"Smash and grab kinda thing, but without the smashing." Kaylee yelled back. "Ooo look there's the lights from the town. Pretty ain't it."

Mal was driving and slowed as they got closer to the town.

"Yeah but what we going for?" Jayne.

"We're stealing some important documents for Badger. He's paying us on top of what we get from the safe." River said.

They were nearing a solid square that appeared to be some kind of house. At first it looked like a primitive dwelling, but as you got closer you could see major locks on the doors almost making it a fortress.

"We stealing paper now?" Jayne whispered.

"It seems to be very valuable papers. To Badger at least. Backwater **go se kong** moon that it is." Mal said. "Alright. Kaylee you take care of the locks, while Jayne and I keep watch out the front. River watch the back and keep that mind of yours open."

Kaylee examined the locks with River looking over her shoulder. They shared a small laugh before she quickly grabbed a tool from her pocket. "Sloppy work." She muttered to herself. "Any ape with a brain could da figured a way to bypass that. We're in cap'n. Where's that safe suppose ta be?"

"Behind that painting. Looks like the ugliest man I've never seen." Mal said.

"It's Badger's wife." River said.

"Wait, what? That is a picture of Badger's wife?" Jayne said moving to look at the painting.

"That's wasn't a nice thing to say Cap'n. She's sorta handsome." Kaylee said looking at the painting a little closer. "She's got a mighty strong jaw line, and her eyes ain't half bad."

"If she's handsome, then I'm a 12 year old girl. Get back to crackin the safe. We don't have a lot of time." Mal said. "Jayne watch the front."

River laughed before freezing. She knew something was not right on the ship, "Cap'n we should hurry." She said.

"We got problems?" Mal asked.

"We might if we don't hurry." River said.

"Kaylee hurry up n crack that lock so's we kin get our Gorram asses outta here." Jayne said impatient.

"Who's in charge here? Mr. Gun crazy's trying to take over." Mal said shooting Jayne a look. "How you coming Kaylee?"

"Not moren' a minute cap'n." Kaylee said.

Zöe was on the bridge, sitting in Wash's chair taking it easy, when the console started to light up. "Who they hell is waving us?" Zöe hit a button and an image came up on the screen. Zöe started speaking without looking at the screen. "Badger, the job isn't done yet don't…" The second her eyes saw the image she froze.

Inara was in the kitchen, when she heard Zöe's scream. She came running knocking over the tea pot and spilling hot water all over the floor. When she reached the bridge she saw Zöe pointing speechless at the screen. Inara looked over Zöe's shoulder to see what had he so shocked and nearly fainted herself.

"Simon! Simon! Where are you?" They both yelled.

Simon who had been coming up stairs with more of his things to put in Kaylee's room, dropped them and hurried to the women. "Is something wrong?" He asked them.

"Do you see what we see?" Zöe asked him.

"Where?" Simon asked.

"Look at the cortex screen and tell me what you see?" Inara said.

"Ah well, that's a patients room at some medical facility. Is that? NO! It can't be, can it?" Simon said.

On the screen, they saw the bodies of Wash, and Sheppard. The screen was close to Wash's face and over him they could see Sheppard in another bed. Both men where secured to the beds, by restraint's but Wash had managed to get one hand free. Wash was looking at the screen and they could barely hear him talking.

"Zöe, please come get us. Help us. Book and I don't have much longer. If you don't hurry I don't know what will happen to us. Come get us hun. We need you. Zöe please speak to me."

"Wash, where are you? How are you real." Zöe asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't have much time. They are coming back. We've been sold to Niska. Find Niska and you'll find us."

"Niska? I don't understand how are you even alive?"

"That's not --"

"What's going on in here?" Another voice boomed into the room before the screen went blank.

"You saw that too right. It wasn't just me. I'm not going crazy. He was actually there on the screen talking to us." Zöe asked fervently standing up quickly, looking at Simon and Inara.

"I saw it to Zöe." Inara said still stunned.

"Zöe you aren't going crazy. Or if you are it's catching." Simon said. "I don't know how it is possible though. One thing I do know is that was an Alliance facility."

"The Alliance has them?" Inara asked.

"Not anymore, he said something about Niska buying them." Zöe said. "**Mu qin cao. **I'm all sorts of confused. I need to lie down. Tell me when the cap'n gets back."

Zöe seemed excited and nervous at the same time. She slowly left the room, turning and looking back at the monitor every few steps. The usually graceful Zöe tripped her way off the bridge and down to her room.

"I think we're humped cap'n" Kaylee said. "This lock ain't budging."

"Well try again. Get the albatross to help you." Mal turned to look out the window and exclaimed. "**de erzi yi mu gou**. You need to figure that lock out and it needs to be done 5 minutes ago. We might be getting company."

"Kaylee! Hurry up Gorramit." Jayne said.

"River what am I doin wrong." Kaylee said exasperated.

"You are doing it backwards." River said without even glancing over her shoulder. "You have to disable the power flow to the auto lock before trying to unlock it."

"**Gai si!** Don't know why I didn see it myself. Was starin me straight in the face, too. We should be shiney just about…now." The sound of the safe opening was music to the crew's ears.

"We're about to get some unfriendly company ladies." Mal said.

"HEY! I ain't no lady." Jayne said.

"I got confused what with the name an all." Mal joked, before getting serious. "We got two coming in the front, any in back River?"

"They've spotted the mule. We got about a minute before this becomes a full out gunfight." River said looking through the backdoor.

"Kaylee you got what we need." Mal asked.

"This is the last Cap'n. Ready when you are." Kaylee said sliding the last of the loot into her bag.

"Alright, once we get out those doors we ain't stopping for anything. We run straight for the mule. Jayne and I will provide cover fire. We got anything for a distraction." Mal asked Jayne.

"I didn't bring anything." Jayne said.

"I got a flash bomb here." River said.

"You been sneaking into my stash crazy." Jayne asked all fired up.

"I thought we'd need it. You gonna use it or stand there being all pissy." River asked.

"She sure has gotten a mouth on her in a short time." Mal said.

"It's all the time she spends round Jayne there." Kaylee said.

"Alright let's get this done with." Jayne said. "I take it we throw this out the front as we run out the back?"

"Yep. Ready?" Mal asked. "Go."

Jayne threw the flash bomb out the front door then turned and ran full out behind the others out the back. Kaylee was the first to reach the mule, and the first one the men standing by it saw. One had a knife and took a swipe at her. Kaylee ducked back and the knife grazed her left shoulder, causing a small cut. River was a second behind her and attacked the other man. He had pulled his gun and aimed it at Kaylee but had his knee kicked out from under him. River hit him hard in the throat and as he fell his arm fell out. River kicked him in the stomach as she stepped over him. The gun went off and Jayne moans. Kaylee's attacker is distracted by River's attack on the other man and she takes advantage of it. Pulling out one of her heavy tools she hit's her attacker, smacking him across the forehead. She kicks him in the groin and slams her knee into his face as he crumple's over. River in the drivers seat engine started, with Kaylee in back as Mal and Jayne approach firing at the men behind them. River notices Jayne is limping.

"What happened to you?" River asked.

"Got shot. What you think happened?" Jayne says.

"We all in. Well then what you waiting for?" Mal said looking around. "Lets go. Unless you wanna give em more time to aim at our heads."

"I'm always gettin shot in this Gorram leg. Third time this year." Jayne grumbled from the back.

"River get us airborne and on our way to Persephone." Mal said before the doors had even closed. "No one was behind us that I saw but lets not take chances."

River looked at Jayne making sure he would be ok before she hopped out of the Mule and ran up the stairs.

Jayne looked grumpy, but he HAD been shot. He slowly climbed out of the Mule and headed to the Infirmary.

"You know all n all that was a pretty shiney job, Cap'n Tightpants." Kaylee said.

"Must you call me that." Mal groaned.

"I thought they were rather fetchin on ya." Kaylee said teasing him.

"It did go pretty well. Except for the safe not opening at first, us being caught, you being sliced and Jayne being shot." Mal said. "So maybe it didn't go quite so well as we thought."

"Well when you put it that way I suppose it wasn't all shiney but bettern' most times." Kaylee said. "An I wasn't sliced. It's a little cut. Less en some I get fixing up Serenity here."

"Just make sure you get Simon to look at it." Mal said heading up the stairs. "Maybe have him look at Jayne's leg too."

Kaylee disappeared into the common room as Mal headed to Inara's shuttle. As usual he just walked right in. Immediately he noticed something was wrong.

"Inara what happened?" Mal asked.

Inara jumped at his voice. She quickly got up from where she had been kneeling and moved around the shuttle. She spoke quickly moving back and forth before almost collapsing onto the couch. "Something good. I think. I don't know how it's even possible. I probably wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been there. It must be a miracle." Inara spoke without actually revealing anything.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mal took a seat next to her on the couch.

"We got a wave. It was from…well it was from Wash." Inara said.

"Wash is dead Inara." Mal said.

"He's not. Somehow he's not. We all saw him. Sheppard was there too." Inara said grasping Mal's hand. "I don't know how or why but they are alive."

"Ok go slow and explain this to me." Mal said.

"While you were gone we got a call over the cortex. Zöe was the one to pick it up and I was in the kitchen. When she screamed I came running. I entered the bridge and she was sitting in Wash's chair staring and pointing at the screen. Someone was talking to her. I looked at the screen and it was Wash." Inara's grip tightened on Mal's hand. "He was in some medical facility strapped to a bed. Sheppard was there in another bed also strapped down. We called for Simon and he came quickly. We all saw and heard the exact same thing. We even managed to record the last bit of it. I've played it at least a dozen times and it's them. It really is."

"**Wo wu fa xiang xin ta**. Are you serious? Show me the tape!" Mal stood up and followed Inara to the bridge. River was piloting the ship out of the moon's orbit and crowded around the screen were Jayne and Kaylee watching the message. Mal looked over their shoulder's, in complete disbelief. "River, put us on auto to Persephone. We need a meeting now!"

The crew of Serenity were all seated around the table. Every one had a tall glass of Kaylee's engine moonshine in front of them. Not a one spoke. Zöe was the first to speak.

"So it's all been real! All the past nights of dreaming. Everything I dreamed was real." She had tears in her eyes.

"Do you believe me now Zöe? I really wasn't going crazy again." River said. "But the real question now is how do we get them back?"

"That's the real question? How about how are they alive? Why did the Alliance take them in the first place? Is it all a trap? Does Niska really have them? What the hell is going on?" Mal asked. "I would think these are all the real questions."

"That's a lot of questions." Jayne mumbled.

"I just can't believe it all. Wash and Book are alive." Kaylee ignored the men thinking only of what she had seen. She was bubbling over with excitement at the prospect, "Simon how's it possible? I mean do ya know?"

"It has to be an experiment. That's the only thing I can think of." Simon said.

"You mean like those blastomathingers?" Jayne asked. "Like how they was all experimental and unapproved."

"You know you are pretty smart when you aren't so dumb." River teased lightly poking Jayne in the ribs, as he gave her a glare.

"There must be some sort of new experiment. I had heard about this wonder gel they were trying to develop. It was more like a myth though." Simon paused a moment before continuing, "How did they find the bodies?"

"**Na wang bao dahn.** Could it have something to do with the cryo tubes we buried them in?" Mal asked.

"We got them from the Alliance Operative. Most likely they were from the Alliance too." River said. "They probably had tracking devices on them."

"I done knew somethin wrong with takin those from the same **de er zi yi mu gou **that tried to kill us." Jayne said, slamming his cup on the table.

"What the hell were we supposed to do? We were stranded and had no way to get what needed done. He helped us fix up Serenity when she was hurting bad. He gave us something proper to bury Sheppard and Wash in when we didn't have a thing." Kaylee said.

"Everyone stop it. There is no need to argue and rehash the past." Inara's soft voice spoke up. "What we need to know now is if it's real, and if so how do we get them back?"

"Do we have anyone we can trust who can find out?" Simon asked.

"Who knows!" Mal said turning to face his first mate. "Zöe you've be awfully quiet. What's your thought on this?"

"I know in my gut that it's real. But I just can't understand how?" Zöe asked looking at River.

"They experimented on them. Those cryo-tubes were for testing. Got sent out on every major ship. If a soldier died, they would be buried. Then the beacon would sound and the research ship would come and get them." River told them.

"How do ya know all that?" Kaylee asked.

"One of the many secrets that got stuck in my head." River said.

"Do you know where? Where they took them, I mean." Zöe asked.

"No." River said, "Sorry, **mei-mei**."

"On the vid they said something bout Niska." Jayne spoke up. River's face lit up and she nodded.

"Yes they said that Niska has them. Niska will be much easier to steal from then the Alliance." River said.

"Yes. But only if we can find him and a way in." Mal said.

"We've done it before." Simon interjected.

"That's what makes it harder. We have to find Niska and a new way in." Mal told him. "Right now we are going to be patient. We are going to put out our feelers. Find out where Niska is, what he's been up to lately. We wait and gather information. And no more jobs, for any of us, until we find out more." He pointedly looked at Inara before continuing. "It's too dangerous. If they are alive and Niska has them, that means it's a trap. If they aren't alive it means it's a trap. Somebody is trying to trap us and hopefully the bait is worth the risk."

"So no matter what we're going after them, be they imposters or our men?" Zöe asked hopefully.

"Yes we are going after them. I want to know who's after us." Mal pushed back from the table getting ready to leave the room.

"Mal, we are still going to Ariel after Persephone aren't we? I have to get my exam to keep my license. I can't put it off any longer." Inara asked in a quiet voice.

Clearly irritated Mal looked at Inara, "Yes I suppose we are. River call Badger and let him know we have his goods. Tell him to be at the dock waiting if he wants them. I want to be in and out as quickly as possible. No leaving the ship unless there's something we need. Soon as Badger gets his papers we leave and set our course for Ariel. And put out the word we are looking for Niska and any information on him. But quiet like though, only those we can trust." Giving Inara one last irritated look, Mal walked out of the room.

Inara got up quickly to follow him, calling his name.

"You s'pose there's gonna be another fight." Jayne asked.

"Of course." Kaylee said. "Hey where'd Zöe go?"

"She snuck out just before Mal and Inara." Simon said. "I wonder how Wash was projecting to her. I mean she said she's been seeing him in her dreams, before all this happened. But neither of them are gifted in that way."

"Maybe it's their connection. You know because of their love for one nother." Kaylee suggested while looking at Simon.

Mal and Inara had been fighting in the hall, there voices reaching into the room but when it suddenly got quiet everyone took a curious glance into the hall. To their surprise the couple was no longer there.

"You suppose they're ever gonna tell us what really happened on Newhall?" Jayne asked.

"You don't suppose. Do you think they, well you know. I mean ever since, they don't fight nearly as much. The only time they fight is when it's about her companioning, or he did somethin truly stupid. And they do get ta talkin' a lot in his room." Kaylee speculated.

"Talking, yeah right." Jayne muttered.

"It really isn't our business what the Captain and Inara do behind closed doors. Just let them be. I'm not sure I'd want people questioning what I do behind closed doors." Simon said.

"That's because we know what you do, and its not always behind closed doors." Jayne jabbed.

"They talk a lot. But its not always talking." River said.

"Not Kaylee and Simon. They are usually rutting all over the ship. Usin' the infirmary to grapple with Kaylee ain't exactly behind closed doors." Jayne stood up and made himself some tea while he pecked at Simon.

While the men were picking at each other Kaylee and River exchanged a 'Not this again' look.

River got up and followed Jayne to the stove softly asking, "Make me some too." Jayne looked back at River and she just smiled. Without looking he pulled down another cup and started to prepare two cups.

"Don't you have to change course or something?" Jayne asked her.

"Nope already done besides, Zöe's gone to the bridge. She doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Don't stand so close to me." Jayne said.

"Why are you worrying. Nobody notices us anymore and pretty soon Simon and Kaylee will be busy in another part of the ship." Even as River spoke Kaylee pulled Simon up from his chair and out the door. "Enjoy your TALKING."

"Be good **mei mei**." Simon teased as he left with Kaylee. "If Jayne gives you trouble, don't hurt him. At least not too much."

"You gonna help me fix my engine Simon?" Kaylee asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't be grossing me out!" Jayne exclaimed upon hearing that slamming his cup down.

Jayne handed River her cup of tea and followed her to the couch. Instead of sitting down River waited for Jayne to select a seat and then sat across his lap. Jayne wrapped his arm around her back and they just sat there drinking their tea in silence. Jayne was the first to speak.

"Do ya think they've figured it out yet?" he asked her nervously looking at the doors.

"They've been too busy with their own lives to notice us. Simon sees I'm getting better but he thinks it's the medicine. Doesn't even notice I no longer take it." River took his cup and placed it with hers on the small table before repositioning to face him. River kissed him sliding her hands behind his neck. Pulling away she nibbled on his lips.

"Gorramit gurl. You are a tease." Jayne moaned into her ear. "**Lao tian, shuai** gurl. Stop it now or we'll be giving anyone who walks by a show." Jayne moaned as she ran her fingers over his body. "You are gonna have me kickin afore any man with a gun with your fingers doing things like that. Specially if the cap'n finds out."

"No one is going to come by. I told you they are too busy. Besides I need you Jayne. So we either need to go to your room or I will take you on this couch." River growled in his ear.

"Alright, alright lets go to my room. I don't want to take any chances." Jayne stood up with River wrapped around his hips. He kissed River as he walked toward the door, bumping into objects on the way. He stumbled up the steps into the hall and opened the door to his room. River quickly unwrapped from his body and slid down the ladder. Before he could climb down himself he was stopped by Mal.

"I know what's been going on Jayne. In the morning the three of us are going to have a little chat. That girl is like my daughter so you had better not hurt her or you will be answering to me." Mal left Jayne standing there, open mouthed and shocked.

Only when Mal's door had closed did Jayne climb down his own ladder. "**Ching wah tsao duh liou mahng**."

"Mal's just looking out for me. He won't tell anyone." Thinking for a second she continued, "Well maybe Inara but she'll keep it to herself. We'll just convince him in the morning to keep it quiet until we're ready."

"I thought you said no one noticed us!" Jayne said still upset.

"I was wrong, but are you really going to dwell on that now. I didn't think so. Now come here and **bee-jway**." Using her legs she pull Jayne onto the bed with her.

Mal knocked on Jayne's door early the next morning. Jayne rolled out of his bed with a grumble to unlock the door and let Mal down. River was still in the room but instead of getting dressed she had wrapped a sheet around herself. When Mal climbed down the ladder he wasn't expecting to see River at all, especially not dressed only in a sheet.

"Whoa, uh could ya put some clothes on?" Mal turning his head away.

"Do you want me to do it right now? With you in the room?" River teased. Grabbing the edge of her wrap and pretending to start to unwrap it.

"NO! No that's fine." Mal said starting to pace the room. "I came here to talk to Jayne. It's important. It's actually about you."

"Look I ain't gonna hurt her. I didn't seduce her or nothin." Jayne said sitting on his bed.

"Mal, we know why you came here. You came because you thought the big bad Jayne was taking advantage of the little crazy girl." River, who had been standing against the wall, walked over to Jayne and sat across his lap. She kissed him gently before continuing. "You came because you want to protect me. But Captain. Daddy. I'm going to be ok."

"But come on. I mean really? This is Jayne we're talking about." Mal seemed extremely flustered. Pacing the small bunk, avoiding actually looking at Jayne and River.

Jayne who had been looking at River, running his hand through her hair, touching her face gently stopped and turned a puzzled face to Mal. "What's wrong with me? Maybe I ain't zactly civilized but I ain't trash neither."

Mal finally stopped pacing to look at them. "Jayne you tried to sell her to the Alliance. You are the first to say we should dump them, her and her brother, on some planet. You are always putting her down and calling her crazy. You hate her brother. And you talk about sexin women all the time. You aren't exactly KNOWN for being a one woman kinda guy."

"He's changed Mal. No other women for him but me. Right?" River said poking Jayne in the chest.

"She's the only one for me, crazy or sane. She's strong n sexy n smart. Sides my wanting ta kick um off an calling her crazy an stuff's just a cover." Jayne said. "Now."

"You all would have suspected something was up if he all of sudden was fine with Simon and me staying. And if he just stopped calling me names. No one, especially not Simon, is ready for me to be with anyone. Let alone be with Jayne." River explained.

"I guess you're right. I just don't understand it at all. How did this happen?" Mal threw up his arms.

"Got struck by the bug. The Love bug." Jayne kissed River full on the mouth, while Mal jumped up from leaning against the wall.

"You just kissed her. You just said Love bug. It's official the verse has gone crazy." Mal began pacing again. "What the hell am I gonna do? One it just creeps me out and two…. It creeps me out."

"Cap'n, just ignore it." Jayne said.

"Yes I agree. We keep to ourselves, keep it from everyone and you just forget what you've seen and know." River said. "It really is best that way. You don't really want to deal with Simon when he finds out. Especially not now."

"Why not now?" Mal asked.

"We're still goin after Wash and Book right? If'n that's really them." Jayne asked.

"Yes, right. Of course. Fine. I'll try and forget this. For Now. But after we get them and get it all sorted we're gonna have to bring this situation to light. **Dong ma?**" Mal said.

"Of Course." Jayne and River agreed.

"For now please keep…IT behind closed doors. In fact just don't for a while." Mal turned away from the duo and climbed the ladder, muttering to himself about people who complicate his life.

"Does he really think we're gonna stop?" River asked.

"I bet he's hopin. You sure look mighty sexy wrapped in my sheet." Jayne said getting a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I bet I can think of something you'll like better." River smiled as unhooked the sheet and let it pool around her waist.

"You were right." Jayne smiled. "Should we get in our mornin exercise?"

"Most Certainly." River pushed Jayne backwards onto the bed.

River climbed out of Jayne's room a few hours later and snuck down to her room to change. Jayne climbed out soon after and headed to the kitchen. Inara and Mal were sitting at the table talking. They seemed to be somewhere between having an argument and sharing a joke. Inara eyed Jayne and just said a polite Good morning. Jayne looked between the two and rolled his eyes.

"I see you've told her." Jayne muttered grumpily, "Can't nobody keep a secret board this ship?" He stomped over to the coffee maker and pored himself some.

Inara followed him over and started to make herself a new cup of tea. "I won't tell. I promise." Inara told him, "Even if I don't quite believe it. It's none of my business."

Zöe burst into the room with a bunch of paper's in her hand. She seemed flustered but excited. "We caught a break sir. We now have the exact location of Niska and a way to get in. But it ain't gonna be easy."

"That seems like a big break. Who'd we catch the break from." Mal asked rushing over to her.

"What's going on?" River asked entering the room behind Zöe.

"We've found them." Zöe said.

"Now that you've answered her question how about mine?" Mal said.

"Right, sorry about that sir. A man named Xun Zhao De Rao Shu has provided us with the information. Young Higgins recommended him. Said Rao Shu helped him out a while back. Sir Warwick Harrow said he was a good man too." Zöe told him. "I've been checking up on him too. No one has a picture of the man but he's been going from moon to moon helping people and then just leaving."

"Interesting name. Higgins recommended him." Inara interjected. "He's certainly learned to stand up to his father."

"Well you did help him gain his…confidence" Mal shot out.

"Xun Zhao de Rao Shu. That means seeking forgiveness." River pointed out quick to change the subject as Mal and Inara glared at each other.

"Seeking forgiveness. What the hell kinda name is that?" Jayne asked.

"Who cares! If the info is solid I say we go for it." Mal said. "Is this everything we've got?" Mal asked Zöe indicating the paper. When she nodded he continued. "Well then what we need now is a good plan. Someone get Simon and Kaylee in here. We're going to need everyone for this to work."

"I'll get them." River volunteered quickly leaving the room to find them. When she came back a few minutes later she was smiling. "They are too busy to come up just now."

"I bet they are ruttin again, aren't they?" Jayne said.

"Why does that seem to be their only pastime lately? Suppose we should make something to eat while wait for them." Mal said resigned to the fact.

"I'll make breakfast." River volunteered.

"I'll help I guess." Jayne offered grudgingly.

"Mal can I talk to you privately for a moment." Zöe asked. Mal nodded and they moved into the nearest hallway. "We pulled one over on Niska last time but he's bound to have fixed that. How are we going to get everyone onto the Space Station and off again safely?"

"We'll manage. We always do." Mal said. "If he's there we will get him back Zöe. I promise." Mal put his hand on her shoulder.

By the time Kaylee and Simon entered the kitchen, breakfast was ready and the table set. "Boy am I starving. The food smells wonderful." Kaylee said.

"No wonder you're starving. You've been grappling all mornin'." Jayne said as he carried more food to the table.

Ignoring Jayne's remark Simon asked, "Who cooked all the wonderful food?"

"I did." River said, when Jayne grunted she continued. "Jayne helped. Now lets sit down and eat."

"You cooked??" Simon seemed somewhere between astonished and scared.

"Sheesh Doc. Don' ya think yur sister can do the simple task of cooking?" Jayne said.

"Yeah Simon. I'm sure River cooked us a lovely breakfast. Lets eat." Kaylee said looking at the food on the table.

Everyone took their seats around the table. Mal at the head with Inara to his right and Zöe to his left. Kaylee and Simon were seated next to each other with Kaylee next to Inara. River sat next to Zöe with Jayne on her left. The conversation was kept light as they ate. When everyone was finished eating, Zöe and Kaylee cleared the table.

"Zöe got some news across the cortex. We now know where Niska is and might have a way to get in. What we need is a plan. For that we need everyone together." Mal said.

"So what do we have so far?" Simon asked.

"Niska definitely has them and he's holding them on his skyplex orbiting Ares." Zöe said.

"Wasn't it orbiting in the Georgia system last?" Kaylee asked.

"It was but obviously he moved it." Mal said.

"Why did he move it?" Simon asked.

"Who cares why he moved it, just matters that we know where its at." Jayne snapped.

"Right. What we really need is a way to get on. He's beefed up security since our last visit so it won't be as easy. We also don't know where he's keeping Wash and Book on the Skyplex." Mal spoke after casting a surprised look at Jayne.

"I thought you said we have a way in?" Kaylee asked puzzled.

"We have the blueprints. Some information on the guards and people living there. And some of the security details." Zöe explained. "What we need to do is put all this together and come up with a plan. We also need to try to find out where they are holding them."

"We're going to need everybody on this. We'll need everyone's skills to pull this off. We have to stops to make before we can head to Ares. That gives us time." Mal told them. "So lets get started. Simon you need to narrow down where they might have them locked away. Most likely it'll be heavily guarded and with medical facilities. Lets get our men back."

Hours went by. They moved around the room planning and examining the information. Sometimes they all sat around the table. Sometimes they walked around the room or sat on the couches. Sometimes they sat on the table, well River did. But Jayne joined her there once. Mostly whispers filled the room partners talking quietly to each other. Lunch time came and River made sandwiches which everyone ate wherever they happened to be. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that the break through came.

"YES! Cap'n I figured out how to sneak us in." Kaylee said excitedly. "There's a weak spot in Niska's security. The security system has a flaw. A ship or shuttle can sneak past the systems monitors at this spot." She pointed to the diagram as she explained.

"How did you find that?" Mal asked disbelieving. "Who cares! Good work. Now we have a way in."

"I think I figured out where they are keeping Wash and Book." Simon said joining the group. "He has more power in this section as well as more guards it seems. And see here these look to be prisoner cells next to a medical room. You need more power for medical bays and for prisoner cells."

"Now we just have to make a plan. Find a way to get past the security from the docking bay to get to there." Zöe said.

"Great! I love finding ways to kill people." Jayne said.

"You're gonna get your chance it's up to the four of us to find the weak spots." Mal said.

"The four of us sir?" Zöe asked.

"You, Jayne, Mal and me." River said. "Correct?" Asked looking at Mal.

"Correct." Mal said. "We are definitely going to need you on this rescue mission, little albatross."

"Well while you all have been slaving away over the plans I've been cook and now dinner is ready. Lets set the table." Inara said from the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, Inara. Lets give it a rest for today since dinner's ready and we've all been working hard . Look over the information tonight and tomorrow maybe we'll have a good starting point."

"Mal we should be there in less then a minute. Are you sure about this?" Inara asked.

"I'm sure. We'll be alright. Whatever happens you and Kaylee keep them off this shuttle." Mal told her as he checked his gun. Quickly he kissed her, and went through the curtains to talk to his crew. His family.

"How long?" Jayne asked.

"30 seconds til we dock. We have to hit them hard and fast. Stick to the plan." Mal said. It had taken them almost three weeks to get to this point. The plan had been looked over so many times he had lost count. The hardest part had been the waiting. They had had to wait for the ship to get them here.

"_La patience est amère mais c'est le fruit est doux, _Cap'n!" River said responding to his inner thoughts.

"Yes Yes I know. 'Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet.' I'm getting sick of hearing that. And must you read my thoughts albatross." Mal joked with her. "Zöe you ready?"

"**Wo zong shi**." Zöe braced herself for the doors opening.

"Jayne you protect River and River you keep your brother safe." Mal said. "Lets go." The ship docked and barely two seconds later Mal went barreling through the door with Zöe close behind him.

Gunshots and smoke filled the air. The small docking bay echoed with the cries of the guards as they were shot. Zöe and Mal rushed forward, shooting everyone that got in their way. Carefully they entered the hallway and were almost immediately driven back by more guards. Jayne tossed them a grenade and took cover when they threw it down the hall. Again Mal and Zöe rushed forward this time holding the position. They had chosen this docking bay for a reason. One they wouldn't be detected until they attached and two it had only one hallway leading in so they couldn't be ambushed from behind.

As the five moved into the next hallway without incident, Kaylee rushed forward and locked the bay doors after rewiring them. Now only Kaylee and River could unlock the doors.

Mal lead the way down the halls with Zöe close behind. Jayne was about 10 feet behind them looking in every direction.

"We are almost there." Mal told them.

"Why haven't we run into any more guards?" Zöe asked.

"Somethin ain't right." Jayne grumbled lowering his weapon and looking around in puzzlement. "And where did River go?" He asked looking behind him to find her and her brother gone.

"We'll go on ahead you go find the Tam's." Mal ordered moving ahead.

Zöe was close behind him as they moved further down the hall. "Sir, I don't like this. Niska's men should have been all over us by now."

"I have a bad feeling. Like we are walking into a trap." Mal said rounding the last corner. "Ah crap."

"What is it, Sir?" Zöe asked coming in behind him. "**Ai ya women wanle**."

"Welcome to my home. It's so nice to see you again." Niska was waiting for them along with about 20 armed guards. "I'm not sure you've met my friend, Xun Zhao de Rao Shu." Stepping forward from the behind Niska was the Operative with a smile upon his face.

"You son of a bitch." Mal lunges forward but is knocked out.

Everything is Black.

End of Part One.

CHINESE:

Zhang Fu - Husband

Bao bei - sweetheart

Go se - shit

Feng Le - crazy

Zhang Fu, wo men de ying hai mei li - Husband our baby would be beautiful

Wo bu shi dao zen me wo de dao liao tan hua ru zhe - I don't know how I got talked into this

Mei Mei - sister or little sister

Go se kong - shit hole

Mu qin cao - mother fucker

De erzi yi mu gou - son of a bitch

Gai si - damn it

Wo wu fa xiang xin at - I can't believe it

Ne ge huai dan - that bastard

Lao tian, shuai - oh god, beautiful

Ching wah tsao duh lios mahng - frog humping son of a bitch

Bee-jway - shut up

Dong Ma - understand

Wo zong shi - I always am

Ai ya women wanle - We're in big trouble

FRENCH:

La patience est amère mais c'est le fruit est doux - Patience is bitter but it's fruit is sweet


	2. Alive Part Two

Alive?

Part Two

_These characters do not belong to me. These characters are all from Joss Whedon and his show Firefly, I am just borrowing them and Playing with ideas that pop into my head. I make no money doing this, but have a hell of a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is the second episode in my version of the continuing saga of Firefly. It takes place about two months after the movie Serenity. I hated that Wash died and I wanted to bring him back. But I didn't want to ignore the movie Serenity because it revealed so much and actually showed River getting better. I also didn't want an unexplainable return of Wash. I started writing this knowing what I wanted in the end but at a loss as to how to get there. I got the idea from playing an old favorite PC game of mine, FALLOUT 2. It seemed to fit so well since the verse has cryo and advanced medicines and medical practices. It's kinda like the blastomeres in The Message. Unapproved and still in testing. I hope you like it._

"Why are we headed this way? I thought the holding cells were the other way." Simon said.

"Yeah waz the idea?" Jayne asked.

"Mal and Zöe have been captured. It was a trap, the real holding cells are this way." River said.

"Shouldn't we help them out." Simon asked.

"We ain't got no plan on how's to get them outta some trap." Jayne said.

"And we will need more hands to help them." River said leading the way. "Be careful there are still some guards up ahead."

"Sir are you ok?" Zöe asked the groggy Captain.

"I'm fine." Mal grumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Where the hell are we?"

"Niska's office. He's sent out men to capture the rest of our crew." Zöe explained.

Mal looked around the room. Seeing no one he looked at Zöe with puzzlement on his face. "Why aren't there any guards in here? Where is Niska and other piece of **go se**."

"Well we're kinda tied together. I suppose they don't think we'll get very far trussed together." Zöe explained holding up her right arm and leg showing the cuffs that linked her to him. "I don't have a clue where the other two are though."

"Oh we are right here." Niska's voice snaked through the air from the doorway. "So good to have you aboard again. Maybe we'll have more time to get to know each other."

Niska stepped into the room winding his way towards his desk, while the Operative-Xun Zhao de Rao Shu, moved to stand beside him. Mal and Zöe glared at them both not speaking.

"Not your normally glib self are you." Niska prodded. "I went through a lot of trouble and spent a lot of money to get you here. The least I could get was a hello."

"I'm so sorry, was I being rude. Hello Niska it's so nice to see you again. Maybe I'll get the chance to finish what I started last time I saw you." Mal relaxed on the couch, leaning back and resting his non-shackled leg over his other leg. He turned to face the Operative, "I distinctly remember hearing you say I would never see you face again. Looks like you're still a lying **hwoon dahn piece of shit.**"

"Please, Mal. I prefer to be called Rao Shu." the man replied as he moved to the front corner of the desk.

"So charming, as always Mal." Niska just laughed at Mal's threats before turning to look at Zöe. "And you my dear don't you have anything to say?"

"Do you really have my husband alive? Or was that just smoke and mirrors to lure us here?" Zöe demanded.

Before Niska could say anything Rao Shu spoke, "It is quite amazing what Alliance scientists have been able to do. They found the beacon cryo pods I gave you and were able to regenerate life. Your husband is very much alive. He's been getting to know Niska or I should say Niska's been getting to know him very well. Torture can loosen many lips." As Rao Shu spoke he walked closer to the pair seated on the couch. Niska attention was focused on Zöe and her reaction to the other mans words. Rao Shu took advantage of this to slip Mal the key to the cuffs.

Rao Shu turned his back on the couch and walked toward Niska, "You still owe me for bringing them to you. I demand my payment now."

"I thought you wanted to stay and watch the show. Very well." Niska turned and walked to the large safe on the wall and unlocked it. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see Rao Shu standing right behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Making it right." Rao Shu said before stabbing Niska in the gut. Niska's body slowly slid down the wall, leaving a bloody track. "Vermin like you should not be allowed to live." With that he stabbed Niska again, killing him.

"**Shen me di yu zui jin fa sheng?**" Mal asked standing up still shackled to Zöe.

"Hey! Cap'n we're still shackled. The key if you don't mind." Zöe yelled as Mal jerked her around. Mal gave her the key and she unlocked the cuffs shackling them together.

"I know the last time we met you said you'd kill me but I'd wait if I were you." Rao Shu said turning to look at Mal.

"Why should I wait? Give me one good reason." Mal asked his gun in the other man's face.

"Your crew." Rao Shu turned back to the desk leaving the vault wide open. He hit a few buttons on the desk and pulled up the surveillance screens. "He's sent men to the docking bay to board your ship. Fortunately they don't know about River, Simon and Jayne, who have reached the real holding cells. See." Motioning to the two active screens. One showed River sneaking up on two guards guarding the prison cells. The other screen showed 15 men marching towards the locked docking bay doors.

"Ah shit! I will settle up with you one day. You can be sure of that." Mal sneered at Rao Shu as he ran out the door. "Where are my weapons?"

"Next to the door. To get to the cells take a left, then right at the next corridor and it'll be the fifth door on the right." Rao Shu turned his back on Mal and walked to the window, looking out on the black of space. When he spoke again it was barely a whisper. "So like my own soul."

"We almost there? You've been leading us in circles." Simon quietly asked his sister.

"Maybe she's been leadin us round the guards so's we's don have ta protect you." Jayne sniped.

River turned back to glare at the two men, silencing them. Cautiously she rounded the last corner. The new corridor was long and had six doors on each side of it. Two men stood facing the opposite direction between the second and third doors. Silently River moved, sneaking up on the two men with their backs to her. Glancing at the Jayne she motioned to the one on the right, then moved to the left. Taken her unspoken direction, he sneaked up behind the man on the right. Almost in unison they moved. Each tapped on the shoulder of the man in front of them and waited for the man to turn around. Each smiled at the confused face of the guard in front of them. River and Jayne looked at each other quickly before punching the man in front of them, knocking him back. Each stepped forward to punch the man in the stomach then send a knee into the man's face knocking him out.

"You two have been spending to much time together." Simon stepped forward both amused and confused by what had just happened.

"Gotta learn from the best. Isn't that what Mother and Father taught us." River said as she skipped forward to the second door on the left. "Come on."

Jayne and Simon cautiously followed River into the room. Simon was first and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Jayne was right behind him and pushed him out of the way to close the door.

"Whatcha gaping at, Doc? You knew they was here." Jayne grumbled.

"I knew they were here yes but it's still a shock to see them. Especially with all those machines, which I assume are torture devices, around them." Simon told him.

River had gone directly to the tables upon which the two men were strapped. She had already began unhooking their straps and had freed one of Wash's hands before Jayne stopped her. "We hav ta do the tests first. Doc! Come on if these are our guys we need to be snappy about it."

"Fine but I'm going to take off their gags. The tests are only going to prove these are our guys. " River pouted as she quickly did exactly what she said she would. "So nice to see you two again. I've missed you and so has everyone else. Even Jayne."

Simon moved forward with his portable DNA testing machine. "You know this isn't exact right? There is a chance of error."

"Doc yuv already told everyone this. The cap'n wants it done before we risk takin a spy aboard our ship. Sides ifn' it comes out right even with the chance of error, River says its them. We're suppose ta believe our reader's reading aren't we?" Jayne was quickly becoming irritated with Simon. He moved to the door cracking it to peer out. "Just hurry up Gorramit."

"Fine I'll hurry. Should be about five minutes each and I've already started on Wash. Happy." Simon said over his shoulder.

"They still always sniping at each other?" Wash asked River.

"You were expecting something different?" Shepherd responded, before turning his face to look at Jayne. "You know you should probably prop the guards up, make it look like they are still doing their job."

"Uh, right. Good idea." Jayne said before slipping into the hallway to do just that.

"They haven't hurt you too badly have they?" River asked Wash and Shepherd.

"No. Well I mean it won't matter once we are back on Serenity." Wash assured her.

"I will be glad to go home as well. The pain of the past is best left in the past." Shepherd told her solemnly.

"Have you been keeping my dinosaurs dusted?" Wash interjected.

"Of course." River said leaning over him as she spoke. "She misses you too. Serenity doesn't mind when I fly her but she loved when you flew her. She said she soared to life with you."

"Serenity talk's to you?" Shepherd asked puzzled. "I knew you were a reader but Serenity's a machine."

"Serenity speaks but very few can hear her. Kaylee obviously can. And you could hear her too couldn't you, Wash?" River asked hopefully.

"Yes, there were times I could hear her singing." Wash said.

There was a bell sound in the room just as Jayne came in through the door. "Waz that noise for?"

"Oh the first test is done." Simon moved away from the medical cabinets, where he had been placing medicines and equipment into a bag. He picked up his instrument reading the results. "Well from the DNA I just gathered and the DNA we had one file, it is 98.346 positive that that is Wash. You can untie him now. Your turn." Simon faced Book and gathered DNA from him to be tested.

"Feels good to sit up unrestrained." Wash sat up slowly, rubbing his raw wrists. "Uh where is my wife?"

"She's with Mal. They got captured by Niska and Rao Shu." River mentioned in passing. "This is the stuff they used to bring you back isn't it. Sad what happened to Mr. Universe."

"She's been captured with Mal?! **De er zi yi mu gou**." Wash yelled.

"If we weren't in such a hurry I'd insist we go back and kill that **hwoon dahn**." Mal muttered under his breathe. "Did he say left or right at this corridor?"

"He said right sir. Should we even be following his directions? He could be leading us into another trap." Zöe questioned.

"He wouldn't kill Niska and leave us unharmed just to send us into another trap." Mal told her. "If he wanted us captured or dead he would never have unlocked our cuffs. I have no idea what he is up to but I still want to kill him."

"Cap'n look. Two guards up ahead." Zöe pointed down the hall. "Do they look propped up to you?" Zöe asked after taking a second puzzled look.

"They do, because they are." Mal confirmed. "You think our little girl's been by here?"

Cautiously they moved down the hall. Just before they reached the fifth door it opened.

"Jayne?!" Mal exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the crazy like you tole me ta do. Now Quit make so much noise and get in." Jayne growled at Mal motioning with his gun the room behind him.

Before Mal could move forward Zöe rushed past both him and Jayne, knocking them out of her way. "Wash!** Wo wu fa xiang xin ta. Wo ren wei wo yong yaun shi qu liao nin. Wo ai ni. Wo ai ni fei chang.**" Zöe kissed and hugged Wash while Mal and the others looked on.

"I love you too baby. I'm so sorry I left you alone. It's so good to hold you in my arms. I was worried when they said you had been captured." Wash squeezed her tightly. "I've dreamed of you ever since they brought us back. I hoped you would come find us."

The bell sounded again and again Simon checked the readings. "It's Book. Well at least it's 97.856 positive that that's Book."

"Great then, now that we've proved we are who we are, we should get going. Don't know how long before our position is compromised." Book suggested as River freed him.

"Anyone 'member how ta get back ta the shuttle?" Jayne asked.

"We have to go past Niska's office, then two lefts, one right, another…" River began.

"We don't need to hear it out loud. You just lead the way." Mal told her walking over to grab the second bag from Simon and strapping it to his back. In the corner there was a large stack of containers with a blue looking liquid inside them, that caught his eye. "What's that goo over there, Doc?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with torture." Simon replied uninterested.

"It's the stuff they used to regenerate us. Maybe we should take some with us." Book told them.

"If you can carry it you can bring it along." Mal told him turning back to the door. "Jayne you guard our backs, while you lead us River. Everyone else stay close. Lets go."

River led the way moving quickly. Pausing only a second at the corners to make sure no one was coming or waiting on the other side to surprise them. As they neared Niska office they could see two black bags on the floor in front of the door. River stopped and picked up one of the bags. Everyone paused while Mal moved towards the door.

"He's not in there anymore. No use stopping to try and kill him." River told him.

"Why can't things ever go my way." Mal asked to no one in particular. Looking over to River he noticed the bag now on her back. "What is that?"

"I'll show you when we get to the ship. Jayne pick up the other one." River called back, without even glancing at Mal. "Lets go."

The large group quickly reached the docking bay hallway, at which River never even paused before walking down. Five men blocked her path but she moved with graceful ease dispatching each one in turn. Three more men stepped out of nowhere and were shot by Mal as the group continued down the hall. The doors were only ten feet further when they heard gunshots from behind. Jayne returned fire as River unlocked the doors and the others slipped through.

"Hurry up. I'll cover you." River yelled at Jayne's back pulling a gun from Zöe's waist as she passed. "We'll be right there Cap'n."

Jayne moved quickly while River shot the men behind him. Kaylee had run forward prepared to shut the doors as soon as Jayne was through. One of the guards threw a grenade that exploded just as the doors were closing. The explosion knocked all three of them on their backs. Kaylee and Jayne immediately got up but River didn't move.

"River, hunny. **Lao tian**. Wake up, **bao bei**." Jayne moved over to her and noticed a piece of metal imbedded in her shoulder and blood on her head. Quickly he scooped her up and carried her into the shuttle with a puzzled Kaylee following him.

Mal shut the shuttle door behind them "Inara we're all on board let's take off."

"Doc she's been injured. Is she gunna be ok." Jayne laid River on one of the benches while Simon examined her.

"She'll be ok. It looks like a minor head bump." Simon explained noticing the merc's concern for his sister. "Once we get back to the ship I can take this metal out."

"What's the big fuss about?" River asked waking up.

"You were injured, mei mei." Kaylee explained.

"Little Albatross you gave us a scare." Mal told her grabbing her hand and holding it as he knelt beside her.

"Waz that noise?" Jayne asked out of nowhere.

"Wash and Zöe are making out in the corner." River murmured. "Are we almost home yet? I'm sleepy."

Jayne looked on as Book sat down on the bench next to River. "River dear I appreciate you coming after us but I'm sorry because of it you were injured."

"We're coming up on Serenity now. Preparing to dock." Inara called back from the cockpit.

"We're finally going to be home again." Wash said excitedly.

"Stay still, will you." Simon grumbled to River. River was laying on her stomach on the examination table. "If you keeping moving, it will cause more damage."

"Just remove the metal. All you have to do its pull it out and stitch me up so do it." River told her brother.

"Quit being so bossy. You may be a genius but I'm the doctor." Simon teased River back as he pulled the metal out. "You're lucky River. It hit exactly the right spot to cause the least damage. While I'm stitching please stay still. I'll be done quicker."

"Oh fine." River said.

"How's my little albatross, Doc? She going to be able to fly us out of here soon?" Mal asked stepping through the infirmary doors.

"Why you want her flying? Don't we have Wash back. Can't he fly us?" Jayne, who had been sitting just outside the infirmary, asked poking his head through the door.

"Wash is still an unknown. At least until we get figured out how he and Book are still alive." Mal told them. "Sides he's with Zöe. So she gonna be good to go soon?"

"I'll be able to fly us out of here in about 20 minutes." River told him. "Right brother?"

"Correct. But only if you stay still. **Dong ma?**" Simon scolded.

"**Dong ma xiong.**" River asked. "Same destination, Cap'n?"

"Of course." Mal told her.

"Why are you being so darn secretive bout our destination?" Jayne asked.

"I got my reasons." Mal told him as he walked out of the infirmary.

"Where are we going, River?" Simon asked a little curious himself.

"If the Cap'n wanted you to know he would have told you." River told him haughtily. "Now will you hurry up with my shoulder."

"Sometimes you are such a brat." Simon told her with affection as he continued stitching up her wound.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." River laughed lightly.

"Zhang fu I'm missed you so much. I thought I was going crazy for a while. I would see you everywhere." Zöe said hugging Wash close to her. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I've missed you too lamby toes. I thought I was dead but the next thing I knew I was strapped to a table being experimented on. Not the best way to come back I suppose, but I am back." Wash told her. "If it hadn't been for Book I probably would have gone insane."

"What do you mean?" Zöe asked.

"For a full month they tested us. Seeing how well their new technique would work. Killed us 5 times bringing us back. Cut off parts and put them back on. I thought it was hell. But Book was there with me. We kept each other sane actually. Kept our hopes up that somehow we would get away and somehow we would find you all again. It was horrible. But we are home now. So none of it matters any more." Wash got up and looked around the room touching surfaces lovingly. He turned back to look at Zöe. "I'm finally with you again. Finally home."

"Yes you are home. Come here **zhang fu**. I need your arms around me. Hold me tight again." Zöe pleaded still afraid it was all just a dream.

"Of course." Wash walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Zöe rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. Zöe started kissing his shoulder then slowly moved up his shoulder to his neck. Kissing a path she made her way to his lips and kissed him passionately. Soon they were beside the bed kissing, frantically removing their clothes.

Zöe froze when she saw the scar on his chest. "This is something you shouldn't be standing here with. This is the wound that took you away. I remember washing it and closing it as best I could before we buried you." Zöe ran her hands over his chest. The scar was large and a ragged but semi circular. Looking away she saw more scars ones that hadn't been there before. Some were still fresh wounds. "What are these other scar's and wound's?"

Wash's fist clenched at his side. He had stood watching her with sad eyes as she had run her hands over his scar. "Niska and the Alliance. They would cut and then apply the gel to make it heal. Measuring the length of time to took to heal, how well it healed and what it couldn't. Niska just wanted to make the torture last. Wanted to get to know me better and how to find you and Serenity."

Without saying another word Zöe found each scar and each wound and kissed them. She lovingly ran her hands over his body, removing his clothes as she went. Zöe pushed Wash down to sit on the edge of the bed as she slowly removed the rest of her clothes and stood in front of him. Wash gazed at her like it was the first time, running his eyes down then slowly back up the entire length of her body. It was like he was memorizing every inch. Looking into her eyes he reached out and slowly pulled Zöe over to straddle him. They made love like it was the last time they would ever see each other. Frantic at times, slow and loving at others. When they finally climaxed, Wash lay down next to Zöe exhausted. After a minute he reached over and pulled Zöe against him. Zöe pulled a blanket over them and relaxed. Soon they were both asleep. Wash and Zöe slept for 3 hours curled up in each others arms before they were woken up.

"All crew members to the dining room. Meeting in 10 minutes." Mal's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"I don't want to get up. I like it here. Can't we stay and play?" Wash grumbled.

"No we can't. Come on lets get a move on." Zöe laughingly told him as she slowly sat up.

Inara and Mal where quietly talking to each other. When Wash and Zöe walked in Inara and Mal stopped talking. Inara quickly got up and moved into the kitchen to make herself tea.

"What's the meeting about, Sir?" Zöe asked.

"There's a few things that need to be cleared up. Mainly how it is that Wash and Book are alive." Mal told her pulling her away from Wash.

"Isn't it enough that they are alive?" Zöe asked clearly not concerned with the how or why they were alive.

"I'm sure it is to you, but I don't want my family and my ship left in the hands of chance. I want to know the how's and the why's before I welcome them back with open arms. I don't have room for mistakes." Mal told her in a hushed voice when she started to speak he went on. "Look we put everyone's life at risk for those two on the slim chance that they are Wash and Book. But I still don't know for sure if they ARE our men. And even if they are our men they could have tracers on them or in them for that matter. They could be leading the Alliance straight to us whether they know it or not. We have to know everything. Personally I'm all for this being luck finally shining our way. But luck ain't always on our side is it?"

"I know that he is Wash. I know it." Zöe said adamantly before lowering her head. "But you're right. Luck isn't our best friend. So lets find out the whole truth. Make sure they aren't bugged or whatever. Find out how they are alive. Find out why the Alliance had them."

Zöe went back to sit by her husband. "Zö what's up?" Wash asked when he saw her worried face.

"Nothing." Zöe reached out and grabbed his hand holding it tightly.

"Little lighter hun." Wash said after a moment, giving her a smile. "May want to use my hand again."

Zöe smiled at Wash, "Sorry." Reaching out a hand to caress his face she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sure I'll want you to use that hand again too."

"You two look perfect together." Kaylee bubbled looking at the couple as she entered the room holding hands with Simon.

"You look to be the picture of health, Wash." Simon told him.

"Well you'll have to tell me for sure, Doctor. Do I have to schedule an appointment or can I just drop by?" Wash joked.

"You'll have to schedule an appointment. But make sure you let Kaylee know the time." River was right behind the younger couple carrying one of the big black bags. She smiled over at her brother as she heaved the bag onto the table.

"Why do I have to tell Kaylee?" Wash asked. Everyone in the room laughed but didn't respond. "Come on what joke am I missing?"

"Kaylee is always ruttin with the good Doctor. If'n you don't tell her you may have to wait. Or you might just walk in on em." Jayne grumbled entering from the front hallway, with the second bag over his shoulder. "Every one of us has had that … pleasure. They're like little rutting rabbits." In his usually cheerful mood Jayne sat down at the end of the table setting the second bag next to the first. River sat down on his right keeping the two bags in front of them.

"We just waiting on Book then?" Mal asked from the head of the table.

"No I'm here." Book entered from the same hallway as Jayne, running his hands against the walls. "So happy to be home I can't seem to stop running my hands against the walls."

"Quit feelin' up Serenity, Book. You've got ta court a girl before you start touching her all intimate like." Kaylee joked.

"Not necessarily." Jayne said smiling. "Ouch." Jayne's smile quickly turned into a glare when River smacked him upside the head. The two exchanged childish glares before turning back to the laughing faces of the crew.

"Quit aggravating the merc **mei mei**. The captain gathered us here for a meeting. Not a fight." Simon told her.

"Fine." River pouted.

"Children. Behave." Mal laughed before sitting down. "The Doc's right we are gathered for a meeting. First off what I need to know the how's and why's of our miraculous not-so-dead here. Any clue how this happened, Simon?"

"I spoke with Book, since Wash was unavailable, about what was done to them at the Alliance facility. The blue gel that we brought back is one of the key reasons Wash and Book are here with us. Cryogenics preserve bodies in an unconscious state to be awaken at a later date. Some believe the bodies are completely suspended in Cryo others believe that it's functions are slowed down to one millionth of the normal speed. Combined with the gel it has huge possibilities. The gel has amazing regenerative properties, within hours a major wound can be healed completely." Simon explained.

"So how does that make the dead into the alive?" Jayne asked totally confused. "Specially since Book was dead for more'n a day before we put him in the cryo pod. Same with Wash."

"When you combine the Cryo with the gel it can regenerate tissue. When the person is deceased it works at restarting the heart and firing up the synopsis in the brain." When almost everyone looked confused at this Simon hurried to explain. "It's the electric currents that keep the brain working, like in machinery. It has the ability to bring people back but from what Book told me it can also back fire."

"What kind of back fire?" Mal asked.

"We weren't the only ones being…tested. There were at least 20 or 30 others. Including Mr. Universe." Wash told them.

"So are you saying Mr. Universe is alive too?" Inara asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it alive." Book said.

"From what Book told me I'm guessing that he experienced a cellular degeneration at an accelerated speed. It wasn't only his skin, but the muscles and even the bone that all but melted away. The Alliance removed his brain and placed it into a jar of the bio-gel. They monitored the brain through a computer and after three days he started to talk to them through the computer. The Alliance still experimented on Book and Wash but became more fascinated with the brain. Apparently only one out of five stayed solid and only one in ten of the liquefied bodies brain where able to live in the bio-gel. The scientists soon moved their research to studying the brains. That's when Niska arrived offering a large sum of money for Wash and Book."

"So how'd Niska find out about Wash and Book?" Kaylee asked.

"The Operative." River said quietly.

"How'd you know he was there?" Zöe snapped her head to look at River in shock.

"He's how I knew it was a trap." River calmly commented.

"Hold up. Wait a second. What? How is it that you knew it was a trap because of the Operative?" Mal asked.

"The closer we got to the spot the more I louder I heard the words. He just kept repeating them over and over in his mind. 'Section 7. Go to Section 7'. For the plan to work you and Zöe had to be captured." River told them as if it were no big deal.

"So you knew we were headed into a trap? And didn't stop us!?" Zöe yelled.

"Wait what plan? None of our plans involved Zöe and me being caught. So who's plan was it?" Mal asked.

"The Operative, Mr. Rao Shu." River told them.

"And you went along with his plan." Simon asked stricken. "How could you **mei mei**?"

"When did you start planning this?" Mal asked.

"From the almost the beginning." Jayne spoke up finally.

"You were in on it too!?" Zöe seemed upset.

"Unless you wanna get spaced, you had better start explaining." Mal told them.

"I got a wave from Rao Shu on Ariel to meet him at the Eavesdown Docks next time we were on Persephone. Which was where we ended up stopping to get fuel. I knew who he was from the beginning and was extremely curious. I couldn't go alone so I had to take Jayne with me." River explained.

"Dragged me along against my want. Nearly killed that **hwoon dahn** when I saw him too." Jayne said fingering his gun.

"Rao Shu had set up an elaborate plan to return Wash and Book to us. He knew I was the only one who could spoil his plan. He gave us the cryo pods in hopes that the Alliance could bring Wash and Book back. He waited and then approached Niska when he found out for sure Wash and Book were alive. Niska would get them out of Alliance hands to use to lure you to him to get his revenge." River said looking at Mal. "Still a little miffed over what happened last time."

"We was to make sure only you and Zöe there was caught." Jayne said.

"Right. Rao Shu would tell me the right location to find Wash and Book once we were on board. He was also going to give us some compensation." River said.

"Only reason I went along with it." Jayne told them standing up to unzip his bag.

"Niska kept his entire fortune in his safe. The combination to which only he knew and only he could open. DNA, retina scanning, secret code and secret password set up to only recognize his voice pattern. After he let you two go he packed up three bags full of the loot and left two outside Niska's door for us. He took the last bag and escaped." Together Jayne and River poured the contents of the two bags on the table. "No tracers in the bags or the loot. We already checked and double-checked."

"**Woh de ma.** That's a big haul." Mal said sitting back in shock.

"Look at all the pretties." Kaylee said picking up a jewel from the table. She quickly lost interest when she spied a diagram of the Firefly ship. "Hey cap'n look at this. Plans to modify a Firefly transport into a gun ship. Looks like the guns are retractable. You'd never know they was there. Oooh more upgrades." Quickly forgetting the jewels and cash Kaylee thumbed through the various upgrade diagrams. Her face light up with joy.

"This is just way too much." Zöe said in a hushed voice. "First my dead husband is alive, then the Operative sets a trap for us, then he kills Niska, then Rao Shu gives us all this loot. I'm not sure whether to trust this or not. Any of it. It's too much good."

"It does seem like way too much has gone our way. I'm used to treating a lot more injury's then two bumps on the head and one cut." Simon said.

"Maybe God is finally starting to smile on us all." Book said.

"Did you meet God while you were dead, Shepherd? Did he tell you that you were gonna be miraculously brought back to life?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"Don't be so sarcastic Mal." Book told him. "If you ask me one day really wanting to know then I might just tell you."

"I can not believe how much is here." Inara drew everyone's attention back to the goods on the table. "Enough to start a new life on a planet somewhere. No more roaming the verse. I mean if someone wanted to plant roots."

"I never wanna leave Serenity. She's my home. She's my family. Everyone here is my family." Kaylee got almost scared at the thought. "No one's gonna leave are they?"

One by one the crew looked at each other. All at once they said no.

"Everyone think it over. It's a big decision. Nothing to be rushed into. You could each live rich lives with your share of this. Be free of the dangers of living on a ship. Think about it." Mal spoke as he looked around the table and each person seated there. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the forward hallway. "River. Jayne. We need to talk. NOW."

"Sounds like we are in trouble." Jayne said.

"Probably." River said with a huff. Looking at the table she continued. "Better take all of this with us."

"Alright. Help me pack it back up." Jayne reached out and started scooping the cash and jewels back into the bag. "Who knew Niska was into jewels." He picked up a diamond ring and looked at it curiously before tossing it in the bag.

"You should keep those with you Kaylee." River said looking at the diagrams. "Maybe we'll find those to be of good use one day."

"Don think capn'll mind do ya?" Kaylee asked.

"No I'm sure he won't, **mei mei**." Inara told her. "I think I'm going to go to my shuttle. This is a lot of information to take in."

"We probably all need some time to think this over. It's a tough decision to make, whether to leave or stay." Book said.

"I don't wanna leave Serenity. Its my home. Would you leave Serenity Simon?" Kaylee asked clearly upset at the thought.

"Honestly I don't know. I want to stay with you but I have to think about River too." Simon told Kaylee grabbing her hand.

"I'm not leaving Serenity Simon. This is home." River said as she left the room behind Jayne.

"You are my home. I go where you go." Jayne whispered in her ear.

"I love my big merc." River whispered back. "Soon as we are done with the captain, I'll show you how much."

Jayne laughed under his breathe as he followed her down the hall. "Can't wait."

"River seems to be a lot better." Book commented.

"Yes she's almost back to her normal self. She still has some bad days though." Simon told him.

"She and Jayne look pretty chummy." Wash said looking at them as they walked towards the bridge.

"Only every once in a while. He seems to be able to stand being around her now." Simon said. "They fight a lot though. Like two little kids."

"It's funny though. Member when she stole his favorite gun. Painted it pink didn't she. Then he stole her pencils and paper. Can't believe how long he was able to keep um hid. Her being a reader an all." Kaylee said.

"Maybe him being part ape is why he can keep some of his thoughts hidden." Simon joked.

Everyone laughed as they quietly went their separate ways, leaving Book alone at the table with his bible.

"Shut the door." Mal was leaned against the console arms crossed over his chest. "**Shen me di yu were you two thinking.** Especially you Jayne. You took River to meet someone we knew next to nothing about. Then it turned out to be The Operative. You could have been walking straight into a trap. River you know you have to be more careful. And Jayne. You know, probably better then most, how much danger you were both in."

"Mal. Captain. Daddy. I knew it was the Operative. I knew what he wanted. We weren't in any danger." River said looking up at Mal. "The waters were still and the skies were clear."

"Besides she had me with her." Jayne said proudly.

"Correct. _**Si vis pacem, para bellum.**_" River said.

"What? Why are you talking about still waters and clear skies when I'm talking about real danger." Mal huffed.

"I wasn't in any danger. Remember I'm a reader. If I had felt danger I wouldn't have gone." River said.

"Well you don't have the best record of predicting when you are in danger. Matter of fact I seem to recall more then one time you walked smiling straight into the arms of danger." Mal pointed out.

"That why I had Jayne. _**Si vis pacem, para bellum.**_ If you want peace, prepare for war. Didn't I already explain that part." River cross her arms over her chest clearly getting annoyed.

"Look Mal we know what we did was wrong. But that guy owed us." Jayne said.

"He was also the only one that could get us on and off Niska skyplex safely. With our men. The loot was just a bonus. A very good bonus." River said eyeing the two bags. "We promise to never do anything like this again. Don't we Jayne?"

When Jayne didn't speak, River hit him in the gut, "Hey…yeah we promise." Jayne massaged his stomach while he talked. "Don do that."

"Please don't make me leave. I want to stay on board Serenity. It's my home." River begged.

"This is my home too cap'n. Can't rightly picture my life anywhere but here." Jayne slowly admitted.

"I don't know if I can trust either of you to stay on my ship. You're both a mite unpredictable at times. That could get me in trouble." Mal turned his back on the two. "But I suppose since we came out all right in the end I can trust you a little bit. Only a tiny bit though. If either of you ever pull something like this again…you're gone. No waiting for a port or planet, you are just gone. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Jayne agreed.

"Yes Captain." River gave a mock salute, before smiling.

Jayne mumbled. "Still want my cut though."

"Alright. Just remember what I said. You mess up and you're gone." Mal said turning back to face them. "Make sure you put these bags in the armory." Mal opened the door and exited the bridge.

"That went well." River said.

"I guess." Jayne hoisted both bags and lead the way to the armory. "Thought there'd be more yelling though. Maybe a punch or two."

"Uh Mal we got a problem." Wash's voice echoed through the ship. "You'd better get to the bridge immediately."

Mal ran from Inara's shuttle to the bridge. Inara was following close behind him. As he burst through the door, he was greeted by the entire crew. "What? What is it?" he asked nearly breathless.

"The Alliance." Wash said.

"What about them?" Mal asked.

"River intercepted a cortex broadcast from the IAV Liwei to one of its gunships. They've been searching for two weak transmissions, from possible escapees." Zöe told him.

"So Wash and Book were bugged." Jayne said.

"Yes, but I think I can quickly locate and remove them." Simon told them.

"Well do it then." Mal yelled. "What else?"

"They are close by. If we can't get the bugs removed and destroyed in 20 minutes, we're humped." River said. "The orders I intercepted were to capture and subdue any and all persons with the escapees. That means if they catch us there is no escape."

"Then we need to get to it. River try to keep them off us for as long as possible. Book, Wash and Simon to the Infirmary immediately. We need to get those out as soon as possible." Mal ordered.

"I'll come with you. Offer any assistance I can." Inara said.

"Jayne, you got any empty shells?" Mal asked.

"What for?" Jayne asked her face showing his confusion. Sudden it light up and he asked, "We gonna shoot the bugs inta space?"

"Right. River just keep up the fancy driving, and maybe well make it out of this one alive." Mal ordered as he left the room.

Simon is examining Wash's shoulder in the infirmary. His face contorted showing his extreme concentration. Kaylee stands beside him ready to hand the scalpel and tweezers. Suddenly his face lights up and he extends his hand. Kaylee immediately places the scalpel in his waiting hand.

"You found it right?" Kaylee asks, even as Inara swabs Wash's shoulder and injects a needle into the same spot.

"Yes I believe so. Wash make sure you stay absolutely still. It looks like they placed it along the shoulder blade." Simon cut a two inch long incision. Again Simon held out his hand this time for Kaylee to place the tweezers in. In one swift motion Simon reached in with the tweezers and pulled the transmitter out. Just then Mal walked in.

"So, how much longer?" He asked.

"We've gotten the one out of Wash. Just Book left. I'm pretty sure that they placed them in the same spot in both men. They have identical scars in the exact same spot." Simon told the captain as he washed and sterilized his hands again. "Zöe can you sew your husband up while I removed Book's transmitter?"

"Of course. Lets move over here, out of their way." Zöe said as she pulled her husband off the exam table.

"My turn I suppose." Shepherd said from the door.

"Yes indeed. Assume the position." Simon half joked.

"Send Inara up with the transmitters when you're done." Mal said as he again left the room. He quickly scaled the stairs and met Jayne in the dining room. "You gonna need the extra suit for this?"

"Nah got an attachment for Vera. Thought it might come in handy after last time. It'll only take a minute to attach." Jayne said placing a rectangular box beside his favorite gun.

"You thought we'd run into a problem like that again?" Mal asked.

"Being on this boat, you never know what might come in handy. You do have a habit of finding trouble." Jayne never looked up from assembling the gun as he spoke.

"I always thought trouble had a way of finding me." Mal commented.

Inara came running through the door with the two transmitter's, placing them on the table before she sat down to catch her breathe. "Simon's…sewing…him up…now!"

"These the things. You want two cartridges, one each with an explosive charge?" Jayne asked.

"Yes. Can you set a timer on them. Set them off after we've gotten away." Mal asked.

"No problem." Jayne quickly opened the empty cartridges putting the transmitters in and closing them with an explosive set in each. "Meet you in the hold."

Inara looked worried and was still slightly out of breathe. "Will this really work Mal?"

"I'm hoping it does. Relax for a minute. I'll see you when it's over." Mal walked out the door to go speak to River.

"You know that's becoming an annoying habit of yours." Inara called after him.

Sticking his head back through the door he had a puzzled look on his face. "What is?"

"Giving an order or speech and then immediately leaving the room. Do you always have to do that?" Inara laughed at him.

"Do I really do that?" Mal joined in her laughter before turning away. "You know we'll have to talk about that later. That's an order."

"You sure this is going to work?" Jayne questioned Mal. They were positioned in the airlock, suits on, waiting for the signal from River.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Mal shrugged. "You sure your new gadget will work?"

"Yeah, pretty damn." Jayne retorted.

"Cap'n, River says we're in position. Opening the doors now." Zöe told them over the speaker.

As the doors opened the two men braced themselves holding on as the atmosphere around them was sucked out. After a brief moment, they repositioned themselves adjusting to the lack of atmo. Jayne positioned 'Vera' and rapidly shot twice. Jayne and Mal watched as the shells rocketed through empty space.

"Close it up Zöe." Mal called out. As soon as the outer doors closed, he was radioing River. "Alright get us out of here, Little Albatross."

"Right away, Captain." River's voice echoed throughout the ship. "Your plan appears to have worked. I intercepted a transmission calling all ships back to the Alliance IAV Liwei. I appears they are going after the transmitters."

"This went surprisingly well." Mal mumbled.

"Don be jinxing us now." Jayne was the first to enter the hold, brushing by Mal. "I better put Vera away."

Sitting around the table later that night, everyone was happy and joking. The group was finally complete again. Kaylee was all bubbly happiness as she set the bread on the table. "Hey capn I was lookin over some of the upgrades and I think there are a few we would like to make."

"That's a discussion for another day, Kaylee." Mal stood up and looked around the table. On his left sat Zöe and Wash. On his right Inara. Kaylee and Simon sat next to her while Jayne and River were seated across from them. Directly in front of him was Shepherd Book. "Today is a day for celebrating. We no longer have that dog Niska after us. Somehow Wash and Book were returned to us. We snuck past another Alliance cruiser and we walked away a lot richer. To good friends and good family." Raising his glass he toasted with the others, before sitting down.

"Does this mean I can't fly anymore?" River asked. Peaking past Jayne's large form.

"I'm sure Wash wouldn't mind sharing the flying duties. It'll definitely allow him more catching up time with me." Zöe told her kissing Wash.

"Are you going to be sticking with us, Book?" Mal asked, dishing food onto his plate before passing it on.

"I think I would like to do that. Was hoping to maybe move into the unoccupied crew room." Book said.

"We might be able to arrange that." Mal said. "How about the rest of you? I know you all originally said you wanted to stay but maybe you changed your mind."

"I'm staying, I don't think I could leave Kaylee. And this is where she wants to be." Simon said looking at her before continuing. "Not that I would want to go anywhere else."

"We already told you our answer Captain Daddy." River told him adding in her nickname.

"I'm set to stay, too." Jayne added.

"I don't think I could get Zöe here off this boat. She's married to it I think." Wash said. "And I really like it here too. There's no other ship out there like our Serenity here."

"Inara? How about you?" Mal asked already knowing her response.

"I'm staying of course. How about you?" Inara asked.

"Oh I've decided to sell this bucket of bolts. She's getting to be too much trouble." Mal's face was extremely serious. The rest of the crew stared at him in disbelief.

Jayne spoke up. "Aww who the hell you think you're kidding anyway Mal. You ain't never getting rid of this ship. You are gonna die on it and request it to be buried along with you."

Mal burst out laughing. "Very insightful of you Jayne. But you are right. So off to Persephone to upgrade the ship? Everyone agreed?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Alright then let's eat." Mal said.

The End

(For Now)

I'm still working out the third episode in my head so it'll probably be a month before it's written. No really I am it's like more then halfway done.

**Latin translation**

__

Si vis pacem, para bellum.

**Chinese Translation**

Go se - shit

hwoon dahn bu fen de pi hua - Bastard piece of shit

Shen me di yu zui jin fa sheng - what the hell just happened

De er zi yi mu gou - son of a bitch

hwoon dahn - bastard

Wo wu fa xiang xin ta - I can't believe it

Wo ren wei wo yong yaun shi qu liao nin - I thought I had lost you forever

Wo ai ni - I love you

Wo ai ni fei chang - I love you so much

Lao tian - oh god

bao bei - sweetheart

mei mei - (little) sister

Dong ma - understand

Xiong - (elder) brother

zhang fu - husband

Woh de ma - Mother of god

Shen me di yu shi nin er ren wei - what the hell were you two thinking

- If you want peace, prepare for war. 


	3. You're What

_These characters do not belong to me. These characters are all from Joss Whedon and his show Firefly, I am just borrowing them and Playing with ideas that pop into my head. I make no money doing this, but have a hell of a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it._

_This is the third episode in my version of the continuing saga of Firefly. It takes place about three and a half months after the movie Serenity and the majority takes place 6 weeks after my story ALIVE. It might be a little confusing. It's going to be a little like the 'Out of Gas' episode, except for the most part you won't know who it is happening to until later and all the flashbacks are at the beginning._

**Four Weeks ago:**

A tall white church stands at the edge of a town on a dusty, backwater moon. The preacher and his wife stand before a happy couple at the alter. Through the windows you can see the sun setting. The couple place around each other's necks a necklace with a ring on it.

The Preacher smiles and looks at the couple before speaking. "You may now kiss your bride." The man grabs the young woman and kisses her. They thank the preacher and run out of the church towards a waiting land mule. The Preacher turns to his wife and kisses her. "They remind me of us when we first got married." They watch the young couple disappear over the horizon.

**Two weeks ago:**

Two women sit in two different rooms at the same hospital. One is nervous and unsure of the wait and the other is in calm disbelief. The doors open and doctors enter the rooms.

The nervous woman asks, "Is there anything wrong?", while the calm woman remains silent.

The doctor's look at their paperwork before speaking. "Good news. You are pregnant."

The nervous one's jaw drop's but she calmly close's it, thanks the doctor and leaves the room.

The calm woman yells, "**Zen me**?" and then faint's to the floor.

**One week ago:**

He lead her out into the night to sit beside a tree and look at the stars. On the ground is a blanket and a picnic basket. He pulls out foods and fruits and a small box. The food is fresh and rare and she is so surprised she doesn't notice he has gotten down onto one knee. He opens the box and inside is an old white gold engagement ring with a large princess cut diamond in the place setting.

He looks up at her and asks one question, "Will you marry me?". She doesn't speak instead she jumps into his arms and kisses him.

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yes, but honey…I'm pregnant."

The man doesn't speak and seems to go into shock. Blinking twice he kisses her lifting her off the ground and twirls her.

**Current Day**

"Mal, why are you being so stubborn? All Jayne wants us to do is stop for a few days." Inara walks swiftly behind Mal as he tries to walk away from her.

"It's out of our way. Besides didn't you tell me you have an appointment you can't miss." Mal turns to face her.

"I told you that was canceled. We have time to…to…" Before she could finish speaking Inara faints and Mal just barely catches her.

"Inara? Inara wake up? Inara honey." Mal becomes frantic when she does not wake up. "SIMON? SIMON WHERE ARE YOU?" He carries Inara into the infirmary and lays her on the table just as Simon walks in.

"What's wrong?" The young doctor's voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know, she just fainted and won't wake up." Mal looks worried as he paces the small room.

Simon starts to check her vitals when Inara's eyes flutter open. "Are you ok? No don't sit up, rest for a minute. Have you eaten today?"

Inara shakes her head yes before speaking. "I'm fine really, there's nothing wrong with me."

"You fainted! What do you mean there's nothing wrong with you. Did you tell him that you get sick every morning? And you can barely eat because the smell makes you nauseous. Something is definitely wrong with you." Mal ranted.

"Oh my God. Inara, you're…are you…" Simon stuttered.

"I'm just experiencing a small stomach flu right?" Inara interrupts. "I'll be fine with some rest, right?"

"Yes, uh I'm sure that's all you'll need. Should be fine in a couple of days."

Inara calmly leaves the infirmary and a stunned Mal behind. She rushes up to her shuttle. On the catwalk she stops and leans against the railing. Looking down she notices the couple kissing each other in the corner. They haven't noticed her yet. The man pulls away and eyes the woman. Inara can hear them as they talk quietly.

"**Wo men he shi ke yi gao su ta men?**" He asks.

"**Hen kuai, wo xu nuo.**" She kisses his jaw line as she speaks.

"Why not today? Half the Gorram ship knows about us."

"Yes well half the gorram ship only knows we are fooling around. They don't know we got married."

Inara gasps and quickly goes into her shuttle, just as Mal walks into the hold. He quickly stomps up the stairs and barges into her shuttle.

"Mal I know things have changed between us but this is still my shuttle." Inara says facing the wall.

Mal stands just inside the doorway fuming. "What's wrong with you Inara? It's not just a small stomach flu. This has been going on for nearly a month now. You're nauseous every morning, exhausted all the time. Your emotions are off the charts. And what worries me the most is that you're canceling appointments. You never do that! I thought this one was important, that you had to have it to keep your license."

"Things have changed." Inara spoke quietly, sighing she continued. "I'm fine Mal, really! Just a little under the weather."

Mal walked up behind her and made her turn around. He saw the silent tears and wiped them away. "Tell me what's wrong Inara? Did something happen with the guild?"

"No everything's fine with them. The transition went smoothly. My status has been changed. I am now truly just a companion to my clients. Someone to counsel with and take to events. I am allowed to offer my services as a masseuse, and not in the intimate way. I don't have to have physicals anymore so the appointment was canceled." Inara looks up at Mal with tears in her eyes. "Why won't you stop on Jayne's planet?"

"Is that why you are upset? Because I won't stop for Jayne. If that's all it will take to make you happy again we will stop. It's easy enough to change course. We could be there in a day or two. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Wash to set course then." Mal turned to leave the shuttle but when he got to the door he stopped and looked back. "Are you ill, Inara? Is it serious?"

"Mal it's nothing like that. I'm fine really."

"No you're not Inara. If you were fine you wouldn't be throwing up and exhausted all the gorramtime. What's wrong Inara?"

"Mal…I can't…I'm not ready…to tell anyone yet. Not even you." The tears began to fall from her eyes again as she looked at Mal. "I promise you Mal, I am not sick or dying. And I will tell you. I will. Just not right now."

Mal dropped his head before whispering. "Alright Inara. I'll see you at dinner then." Mal left quickly not really noticing where he went. He almost knocked River off her feet when he bumped into her unexpectedly. "Sorry River. Didn't see ya there."

"If the Captain had been watching where his own feet led him he would have seen me. But all is well. Jayne will be very happy. It is very important to him." River responded before dancing away across the walkway to Inara's shuttle.

Mal ignored her comments as he headed to the bridge. Lost in his own thoughts again.

--

"Ok **bao bei** what's going on?" Wash had woken up late to see Zoe looking at him intently. "You've been all outta sorts lately."

"I've been meaning to tell you something. For weeks now. I just wasn't sure how'd you react." Zoe told him cautiously.

"Lamby toes, whatever it is you can tell me." Wash kissed her softly.

"Well I know we talked about this a lot. And I didn't plan this it just sorta happened. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier, or how long I've ignored it." Zoe rambled on.

"You're starting to scare me. What is it? Did you and…Mal. Did you two hook up while I was gone?" Wash asked seriously, his face dropping.

Zoe just laughed, loudly and so hard she almost couldn't breathe. Looking at his face she tried to speak. "No…ah…We never. We'd never. No. Wash…**Wo huai yun**. Nearly 5 months."

"But how?" Wash stared at her. "HOW?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other they…" Zoe started but got a pillow to the face.

"I know that part. But you're not even showing. I mean yeah your breasts are bigger but your stomach…well it's got a little bump but it's little. Ah hell who cares how it happened. My warrior woman is pregnant." Wash pulled down the covers and started rubbing her stomach. "How's my little girl doin this morning? You're going to be a strong warrior woman just like your mother."

"Who says it's going to be a girl? What if it's a boy?" Zoe laughed again. "So you're not upset? I mean you were so set against it for so long."

"I'm ecstatic. I can't wait to tell everyone. Can we tell them at dinner?"

"Of course. How do you think they'll take it?"

"What you mean is how is Mal gonna take his first mate being knocked up. Oh this could go badly." Wash laughed evilly until Zoe joined in. "But the look on his face will be worth it."

"This is going to be one interesting meal."

--

River lightly tapped on Inara's doorway. "Inara may I come in?"

"Of course, **mei mei**. What can I help you with?" Inara was sitting quietly on her couch cross-stitching. She looked up at River but didn't stop.

River walked around the room slowly making her way towards the couch she didn't speak again until she was sitting beside Inara. "Why didn't you tell Mal?"

"It's not my secret to tell." Inara said calmly.

River laughed and shook her head. "No, not about me and Jayne." River looked at Inara closely. "I meant your pregnancy. Why are you afraid to tell him?"

"You know?" Inara gasped. Setting down her needle work she turned to face River. "Of course you know. You're a reader." Inara examined her hands a moment before asking. "Does anyone else know?"

"Simon knows but he believes in privacy." River played with the shawl laying on the couch silently for a few moments before speaking again. "Why haven't you said anything Inara?"

"I'm afraid of so many things River. I'm afraid of Mal will react, that he'll reject me, that I won't be a good mother, of this environment. There are very few things I am not afraid of. We've just come together. I don't want to lose him."

"Inara, you will not lose Mal. He will be shocked, of course, but he'll get over it. Just be patient."

"Do you have any idea how hard that is? It's Mal for Buddha's sake. He tries every ounce of patience I have." Inara lowered her head before continuing. "I will tell him tonight. Better sooner then later right. Thanks River, I'll see you at dinner."

River got up and left the shuttle, leaving Inara to practice the many way's she could tell Mal. She smiled to herself knowing that Inara wouldn't use a single one of the well thought out, delicate lines. River slowly made her way to the kitchen. Kaylee was buzzing around making dinner. Simon was trying to help but just kept getting in the way.

River walked up behind Simon and whispered in his ear. "You're getting in the way papa bear. Maybe you should let mama bear finish making this special surprise dinner on her own." Moving around him she smiled big and hugged him. "Congratulations."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked her.

"You know what I mean. Papa bear's gonna marry Mama bear then along will come a baby bear."

"This mean you know we're engaged an pregnant? An that we planned on telling everyone tonight?" Kaylee asked overhearing their conversation. When River nodded Kaylee turned to face her pointing a wooden spoon, covered in some kind of food, at River with one hand while the other rested on her hip. "How'd you find out?"

"It's been buzzing around in Simon's head for the past week. Extremely loud too since it's almost all he thinks about. Course he's worried what Mal will say, what I'll think of it and how I'll react. Oh he's excited too. Excited you said yes and that he'll be a father." River smiled wide.

"Didya really think all that?" Kaylee turned to Simon. "That's so sweet."

"Worrying is sweet?" Simon asked surprised.

"Course it is. Shows you care. Not that I don' know it already." Kaylee leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Don't spoil the food." River said leaving the two behind her as she skipped away down the hallway to Jayne's room. She opened the hatch and slid down the ladder into his room. River danced and twirled around the room, obviously happy.

"Why you so happy?" Jayne asked looking up from his bed where he was polishing Vera.

"The cap'n changed course. He's taking you home like you asked." River moved to the bed and straddled Jayne's lap. "We can tell them tonight after all."

"Ya mean it. We can tell'em. What made ya change yer mind? I mean this morning' you was sayin no real adament like." Jayne set the gun to the side and began running his hands up her back.

"Well everyone else is telling their news tonight. I wasn't sure this morning that today was the right day, but after talking to the others I know it's right." River shivered as his hands ran down her spine.

Jayne's face lit up into a huge smile. "Ma's gonna love ya. She might kick me to the next moon when she finds out how young ya are but she's shore gonna love ya."

"She's going to be very happy to see you. Jayne's been a bad boy, not going home for many years." River playfully hit his arm. "They've missed you."

"I missed 'em too. Life I lead ain't something I want them bein part of. Look what happen at Haven and the uthers when we was hidding from that 'lliance fella. If he'd known bout them…if we'd stayed there even once I probably wouldn't have a family left." Jayne was quiet a moment before continuing. "Well cept for you and our youngin. Oh an the crew of Serenity, I suppose they're my family too."

"You know about the baby? How can you know without me knowing you know?"

"Probably cause your brains too full with everyone else's secrets an worries. I figered it out bout two weeks ago. Knew ya weren't on anythin and we wasn't usin anything. When ya didn have your…womanly…time I figered you must be pregnant." Jayne hugged her close. "An I'm very happy about it. It's the reason I been harpin on the cap'n to get me home. Can't tell Ma I'm havin a youngin in a wave."

"**Wo ai ni zhang fu**." River kissed him softly on the mouth before pulling back. She smelled the air and looked at him tentatively. "Food's almost ready, are you?"

"I been ready since we got back on the boat. Don' know how they'll take it but I'ma ready." Pulling her necklace out from under her shirt he fingered the ring on it. "Think we can go armored though? Sorry I lost mine."

"Yes. Lets." Jumping off his lap she pulled a small box from beside his bed where it had been stuffed in a hole. "You never lost yours. I took your ring and made it into something special for you. Look."

River opened the box and inside was his thick silver wedding band. On top was an engraving that looked like Vera crossed over a deadly knife. On each side of the engraving was script one side read Jayne and the other side read River. Jayne didn't say a word but River could see a tear in his eye threatening to spill. Without a word he undid the necklace and pulled off the small silver band. Reaching into yet another hidding place he pulled out a small box as well.

"I had one made special for you too. An I might've added a few words to the one round your neck. Cept I carved it myself."

River looked at her band and engraved on top were the words "River n Jayne Forever". Tears did start to spill from her eyes but before she could speak he opened the box in his hands.

"I had a jeweler make it special. It's a silver gold band with 7 jewels on it. The two red ones on tha outside shaped like hearts are rubies, to represent your passion. An the four tiny white ones are diamons to show your beautiful light. And the big one in the middle is an emerald fur everything that makes you you and everything about ya I love. S'probably why it's the biggest, since I don't not like anything about ya."

River launched herself into his arms. "I love them." She held him tight before kissing him. Pulling back she held out her hand. "Put them on me please."

Carefully Jayne slid on the silver band followed by the jeweled one. Without a word he held his hand out to her and she slid the larger silver band on his finger. She interlocked their fingers and they both just stared. When Mal's voice came over the speaker they jumped.

"Chow's on folks. Come and eat."

River walked over to the ladder and looked at Jayne. "You ready."

"As I'll ever be." He laughed quietly before following her. "Firin' squad here I come."

--

Everyone at the dinner table was unnaturally quiet. Mal looked around at the serious faces. He had never in his memory sat down at this table to eat without some jokes or jibes being passed around. Hell he had expected someone to react or say something when River and Jayne walked in. The two where holding hands and practically flashing the rings on their fingers. Halfway through his meal he threw down his napkins causing everyone to jump.

"Alright what's going on here? Ya'll been too damn quiet for my liking. Is there something I should know." Mal glared at everyone.

Kaylee was the first to speak. Putting her hand on the table she flashed the ring Simon had given her and smiled. "Well we've got some really shiney news."

"I asked Kaylee to marry me and she said yes." Simon looked at Kaylee before smiling.

"Oh and…I'm pregnant."

Everyone else at the table smiled and congratulated the young couple. When they noticed Mal hadn't said a word they all turned to look at him.

Mal looked dumbfounded, but finally noticing the stares he spoke. "You're pregnant? Uh congrats?"

Taking advantage of this moment. Wash said quietly. "Zoe's pregnant too."

"**Shu muh**? Come again I think my hearing is going." Mal asked.

"More congratulations are in order sir. Wash and I are pregnant." Zoe said louder.

Kaylee screamed with joy and jumped out of her seat to give Zoe and Wash a big hug. "Congratulations. I've been waiting so long fur you two to give me a niece or nephew."

Jayne, who was sitting next to Wash gave him a strong slap on the back before saying, "Didn' know ya had it in ya little man. Way ta go."

"Uh thanks." Wash eyed Jayne.

"No wait hold up a second. Zoe you can't be pregnant. You…just…can't." Mal jumped from his seat and started to pace.

"Why can't she be pregnant Mal? What's wrong with being pregnant?" Inara asked looking up at him irritated

"There's nothing wrong with being pregnant." Mal said quickly seeing he had struck a bad note with Inara.

"Well good. Because we're pregnant too." Inara told him. She sat there waiting for him to speak, but was shocked when he fell to the floor.

"Did the cap'n just faint?" Kaylee asked.

"No I did not. My legs just stopped working." Mal tried to get to his feet but was unable to. Simon got out of his chair to help him. Inara was beside him as well and together the two sat him back in his seat. "This why you been sick and moody lately?" He asked Inara. She nodded silently before taking her seat.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? Are you going to be ok?" Simon asked

"Quit fussing over me I'm just a little overwhelmed. Seems like everyone on board is pregnant." Mal was about to say more but heard River laughing. "And what's so funny lil albatross?"

"I'm not sure you want to know Captain Daddy." She laughed again Jayne joining her.

"And what exactly is it I don't want to know?" He asked.

"That everyone on board is pregnant, at least all the females are." River told him pointedly laying a hand on her stomach.

Jayne reached around her back to cover her hand with his. "He might not wanna know ya married me too." He reached out with his other hand to caress her jaw before kissing her.

"**NIN SHI SHEN ME**?"Simon screamed before beginning to sputter. "You. Jayne. Married. Pregnant." Without another word Simon fell to the floor.

"Simon!" Kaylee screamed as she ran to his side. Pulling his head onto her lap she looked at the others and smiled. "He's ok. I think he just fainted. See he's comin' round now. **Bao bei** are you ok?"

"I think I'm going insane. I swear I just heard River tell me she is married to and pregnant by Jayne."

"No **di xiong** what you heard is real. Jayne and I have been married for a month."

"So this the reason you so hell-fire intent on going home?" Mal asked.

"This ain't the kinda thing ya tell your Ma in a letter or wave as you pass by." Jayne said matter-of-factly, before turning a frown on Mal. "U shore are taking this well Mal. I 'spected a little more outrage an yellin."

"I've known you two been grappling for over a month now. And when you two came strutting in here rings flashing on your left hands I figured ya married the girl. Just the fact that you married her shows me how serious you are about her. Plus she accepted your sorry ass. Must mean she like you too." Mal pointed out. "Then there's the fact I just found out my **mei mei** is pregnant, my first mate is pregnant, and that I'm gonna be a father. All this after two of my crew come back from the dead. Could be I'm still in shock. Might be in shock for another month or two."

"You may be shocked but I'm outraged." Simon fumed sitting down in his seat again. Turning to Mal he started yelling. "You've known about them for how long and didn't think it necessary to tell me. I had a right to know. I mean…JAYNE. He's an ape."

"Simon!" Kaylee gasped slapping him on the shoulder. "You be nice."

"Yes Simon. There is nothing wrong with my husband. **Wo ai ta bing qie ta ai wo**." River turned to Jayne and kissed him on the lips. Which he returned fully.

"Book you been awful quiet. Not going to tell me you're pregnant too." Mal turned to face Book.

Book chuckled softly. "No Mal I'm not pregnant. It's just a lot to take in. Quite a shock to find our River is married to Jayne. Even more of a shock to learn all our girls are expecting. But this is definitely a blessing."

"Yes we are blessed four times over." Wash commented.

"Uh huh." Mal looked around the table at everyone's reactions. His gaze settled on the deadly couple at the end of the table. "How long til we reach Jayne's home, albatross?"

"We should be coming up on Rosetta in 21 hours 35 minutes and 22 seconds." River said leaning against Jayne's chest.

"Good. That gives us a little while to get adjusted to…well everything." Mal pointedly looked at Jayne and River when he spoke the last words.

Simon looked at the couple and got noticeably paler. "If everyone will excuse me I'll be in my bunk."

Kaylee got up with him. "We'll be in our bunk."

The rest of the crew watched them leave with sympathetic looks on there faces. Simon had just found out his little sister was not only sexually active, but married and pregnant. And all with a big, uncivilized merc. It was a lot for an overprotective brother to take in. Half the crew couldn't believe it themselves.

Kaylee followed Simon down the ladder to their bunk. Simon flopped backwards onto their bed huffing. Kaylee walked around the room letting Simon steam for a moment. She ran her hands over their shared belongings. It still amazed her they were living in the same bunk and sharing the same space. Luckily she had convinced the Captain to get bigger beds put in all the bunks. Although the space was more limited with the larger bed and Simon now sharing the bunk she wouldn't give it up for anything. Simon huffed loudly pulling her out of her own thoughts.

--

"**Bao bei** what's wrong?" Kaylee asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What isn't wrong?" Simon sat up to stare at her. "River, my sweet young innocent sister is sexually active with that…that…that APE. Not only that but she's pregnant. She's only 18. She can't be pregnant." Simon was silent a moment before yelling. "And she married him. I always thought I'd at least be there when she got married. Hopefully to a nice man who'd understand her, take care of her and make her happy like she deserves."

"Simon yur being a **yu bun duh mang mu lu zi**. Anyone with eyes in their head could see how happy she is. Don'cha see how much better she's been. She's talking more normal ev'ryday. She smiles and plays and I can't member her last fit." She leaned against the wall playing with one of her tools. "So maybe Jayne ain't the man you would have chosen from River, but from what I saw he loves her. Even kissed her on the mouth and held her all affectionate like. Jayne protects the people he loves. Now I know River ain't like normal girls but she is 18. That makes her n adult, capable of making her own decisions. She chose Jayne."

"Ugh." Simon flopped back on the bed.

"What's wrong now?" Kaylee asked. Coming to sit on the bed beside him Kaylee playfully poked him in the side.

"Mental image of that Ape and my **mei mei **together. Not something I like picturing." Simon grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face. He mumbled something that Kaylee couldn't understand him.

Laughing she hit him lightly on the stomach. "I can't hear you with the pillow over your face."

Removing it from his face Simon huffed. "I said as long as it makes her happy then I'm happy for her."

Kaylee smiled and curled up next to him laying her head on his chest. "You're a good big brother Simon."

Wrapping his arm around her back he kissed her head gently. "Guess I'm more upset I wasn't able to be there at her wedding then the fact she had one."

"Well. I was thinking that maybe we could get married on Rosetta. And maybe River n Jayne could get married again in fronta all of us." Kaylee stammered.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, **bao bei**." Simon kissed her softly at first. Slowly the kiss deepened until Kaylee was straddling his hips. "You think anyone will miss us if we don't come out of our bunk til tomorrow."

--

The rest of the crew continued eating once Kaylee and River had left the room. Every once in a while the others would turn and stare at the deadly couple. River laughed after noticing them staring for the fifth time and poked Jayne in the ribs. "Waz that fore?" River just pointed at the others and Jayne turned from her to see Book, Wash and Zoe staring at them. "What ya'll staring at?"

"You!" Zoe told him. "Can't quite believe what our eyes are seein."

"You looking all lovey dovey. It's almost sweet. I might even say **shuai**." Wash had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the couple.

"I ain't sweet." Jayne grumbled.

"Course not. Nothing sweet bout a big scary merc holding hands with his wife an rubbing her belly." Mal said in his mock serious voice. "Nothing sweet about that."

"Darn right." Jayne grumbled while River just laughed.

"Come on **zhang fu**." River stood up and pulled on Jayne's arm until he reluctantly stood up to.

"Where we goin'?" Jayne asked with a grin.

"I need to move the rest of my things." River smiled devilishly. "Now we'll share your bunk. And I'll be close at all hours. We won't have to sneak around. I won't have to get up extra early. You won't have to be up early! And we'll have lots more time for…playing." River said quietly in his ear.

"Mmm, this might take all day Cap'n. Ton's to move and rearrange and such." Jayne smiled as he let her lead him away. "Probably be in our bunk til tomorrow."

"That slip of a girl has him wrapped around her finger." Mal laughed.

"Miraculous things happen everyday Mal." Book began clearing up the table carrying the dishes and food into the kitchen area.

"Don't think I'll count Jayne being domesticated as a miracle. Hell I doubt he ain't still the Big scary Merc we all know and could grow to like." Mal began eating again, talking around his food. "He just maybe ain't all that scary round his woman. I can pretty much guarantee he'll still fight with Simon and be a **lu zi**."

"Mal must you talk with your mouth full." Inara scolded lightly.

"Well seeing as how River's gonna be…busy all day I'll just mosey on up to the Bridge an see how we're flying." Wash said. "Leave ya'll to quietly trade barbs."

Zoe just laughs loudly. Together she and Wash walk to the bridge.

"I think I'll excuse myself as well." Book said follow Wash and Zoe into the hallway.

"Mal how do you feel about me being pregnant?" Inara asked after a few moments of silence.

Mal didn't say anything for a minute. After seemingly gathering his thoughts he turned to Inara and held her hand. "I really don't know how I feel about this."

"You think it might be someone else's, don't you!" Inara said beginning to cry.

"I didn't say that and I don't think that." Mal reached out and wiped away her tears. "As far as I recall you ain't had an appointment since before you left Serenity. N'all the time you were off you were teaching weren't ya?"

When Inara just nodded he continued. "The only thing that has me spinning is I thought we were being safe. I can't figure it out."

"But Mal, there was a time we weren't safe. Well one space of time." Inara told him.

"Ahhh." Mal closed his eyes remembering. "What a wonderful time that was."

"So are you going to be ok? I know you never really planned on this. I never planned on this. But I'm three months pregnant and I need you. I can't change it and I don't want to." Inara had tears streaming down her face.

Mal picked her up off her seat and pulled her onto his lap. "No tears now. I'm here for you always. You and the baby. You might even say I'm happy." Mal kissed her softly. "Life throws you twists and turns. Some of them bad, some good. An maybe wasn't planning on this but it's here and I'm thinking it could be one of the good ones. **Wo xian yao nin yong yuan.**"

Inara fell asleep in Mal's arms. Not wanting to wake her he carefully carried her to her shuttle. Laying her on the bed he climbed on beside her and held her close to him. Eventually falling asleep himself.

--

Book was cooking breakfast when slowly the crew joined him in the galley. Everyone had eaten separately the night before, fixing themselves small meals to take back to their rooms. Simon and Kaylee were the first ones to wander in. Kaylee moved to help Book while Simon started setting the table. River and Jayne wandered in a few minutes later. Simon glared at Jayne silently a moment before moving to get the plates. Jayne, with a nudge from River, moved to help him. Jayne grabbed the condiments and placed them n the table waiting for Simon to face him.

"Look I ain't gunna hurt her. She's safe with me." Jayne told him gruffly.

The rest of the crew came stumbling in but when they noticed Jayne and Simon talking they made sure to move quietly. Zoe, Wash and Mal moved to grab a cup of coffee while Inara silently prepared her tea. Kaylee and River were still helping Book make the food, but it was almost done. All eyes were on Jayne and Simon.

"Can you actually promise me that? Can you promise to put River's life and welfare above everything else?" Simon asked.

"Look I'd kill for her, die for her, give all the money in the verse for her. Hell I'd sell every last one a my weapons if it meant keeping her safe. I luv that girl with all my heart. **Bu yao wen na**." Jayne growled at Simon hands planted firmly on the table as he leaned partially across it.

"**Wo shi at de ziong di**! **Shi wo de quan li wen nin**! River was put through hell and I won't let her be hurt ever again!" Simon yelled back at Jayne slamming the plates onto the table. Simon glared silently at Jayne for a moment before sighing loudly. "But she said she loves you, and you keep saying you love her. So for her sake I will be supportive under two circumstances."

"Yeah waz that?" Jayne asked warily.

"One, you keep her safe and happy or I'll kill you." Simon smiled an almost sadistic smile. "And it will be a slow and extremely painful death."

"Kay, that's fair 'nough." Jayne shook his head in agreement. "And what's two?"

"You have to have another ceremony on Rosetta. With flowers, a church, and fancy outfits. One with all of us, all of her family, in attendance. And hopefully…" Simon looked at Kaylee for approval, when she smiled he continued. "Hopefully, you wouldn't mind sharing the day with Kaylee and me."

"So you askin' us to do a double wedding or somthin?" Jayne asked.

"Yes." Simon said.

Shrugging his shoulders Jayne replied. "Sure why not. I'm sure Ma'd love it to."

"Well ain't that something!" Mal was the first of the observers to speak. He walked over to his normal seat to put his cup down. "We're havin us a double wedding. And Jayne here's even gonna get all pretty for it." Mal smiled at Jayne's grimmace before moving to grab a container of food to set on the table. "Chow's ready people. Lets eat."

Everyone moved at once, each person grabbing a container of food to set on the table. Simon placed the egg's before him and realized the plates were still stacked in front of him. Blushing slightly he quickly passed them around the table. The crew sat around talking and joking about the upcoming weddings while they ate.

Halfway through the meal Wash asked Jayne very seriously, "So what kinda dress you planning on wearing, Jayne? You've always had a preference for the slinky kinda."

Jayne grabbed a roll throwing it at Wash. "Well yur wife's the pant wearer in the family. What kinda dress you wearin'?"

"Oh I was thinking an off the shoulder number, maybe something with a print to it." Wash answered very seriously. Everyone burst out laughing as they picture Wash wearing a dress with large floral print in bright colors. Laughing himself Wash tried to continue. "What? I think I'd look mighty pretty…in a…dress."

"Oh I'm sure you'd look all kinds of pretty, Wash." Mal actually had to wipe a tear from his eye. "But seriously now. I got an important question to ask the brides."

"We'd love it." River answered before he even asked the question.

"I think it'd be very shiney of ya cap'n." Kaylee said holding River's hand.

"Now hold on I hadn't even asked the question yet." Mal asked.

"You were gonna ask to be the one giving us away, right? Seeing as how you know we ain't got no one else to. An you're like our big brother an all." Kaylee said.

"Well yeah. How bout it girl's. You want this grumpy ole cap'n giving you away?"

"YES!" They said in unison.

"I know River's father can't be there for obvious reason's, but wouldn't you like your parents there Kaylee? I'm sure we could hold off on the ceremony until they came. Maybe your fathered like to give you away." Book said making everyone else go very quiet.

"I'm sure he'da love to have given me way, Shepherd." Kaylee gave a half smile, before continuing more quietly. "Ma and Pa died a couple of years back. Not too long after I joined Serenity."

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry I didn't know."

"Ain't your fault ya didn't know. I don talk bout it too much." Kaylee smiled at the crew with unshed tears in her eye's. "Crew of Serenity's my family now." Simon held her close to him in a sorta side hug.

Everyone was quiet for a moment giving Kaylee the time she needed. She quietly wiped her eyes and smiled again before turning back to Book. "You'll be the one marrying us won't you?"

"I'd be honored to." Book smiled back at her.

"We should be landing on Rosetta soon. Once we meet up with Jayne's mother we can start planning the weddings." Inara said starting a new subject.

"Speaking of landing. Now that I'm finished eating I'm gonna head up to the bridge to see about doing that. You coming, River." Wash stood up wiping his mouth and kissing his wife.

"I shall be there momentarily." River turned to kiss Jayne, hearing to groans.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that." Mal grumbled.

"**Mei mei**, must you do that in front of me?" Simon asked.

"It's better'n what you and Kaylee do ALL over the ship!" River said pointedly before leaving the room.

--

Serenity landed half an hour later on the Cobb Farm. Located most centrally was a two story farmhouse, built with a mixture of steel and wood. To the right of the house was a large garden nearly overflowing with ripe fruits, vegetables and flowers. Then nearly a hundred feet away stood a large barn. They could see corrals on either side of the barn, with horses, cattle, pigs and sheep in them. Between the barn and the garden were three small houses. All were one story buildings that looked to have only a few rooms in them. To the right of the barn and it's corrals was a wide stretch of trees that formed a large half circle. They could see a large river running out from the tree's and down the land. To the left of the house were three more buildings, slightly spread out. They looked like little workshops. To the left of them was a well worn road leading off to what they suspected was town. Between the trees and the road was a fairly large area of open land, which is where they had landed Serenity.

The crew of Serenity stood and stared at the farm. Even Jayne looked at it in amazement.

"It's changed so much." He said looking around again. When he heard his name he turned to see a large group of people running out of the houses towards the ship. In the middle was a tall robust woman, hollering the loudest. Jayne dropped his bag and ran out to meet them. He picked the tall woman off the ground in a bear hug. Setting her on the ground he kissed her cheek and turned to the other's.

The crew of Serenity followed him at a slower pace taking in the sight Jayne made. They joined the large group of smiling Cobb's. Jayne was just giving out his last hug before he turned to see the crew standing there. River stood next to Kaylee and Simon, smiling shyly. He made his way through the crowd to stand next to River, grabbing her hand he began making the introductions.

"So this here's the crew. Down on the end is Book, he's our Shephard. Next at him in the Cap'n Mal. Then there's Inara. Wash our pilot, his wife Zoe, the first mate. Then there's Kaylee the mechanic. Simon the doctor. And this here's River." Jayne smiled before turning to face his mother. "My wife."

"JAYNE COBB! How dare you get married without me being there! I otta tan your hide." Ma Cobb stepped forward yelling but still wearing a smile.

"Now Ma, don be like that." Jayne looked worried. "We was planning on having another ceremony here. See Simon there is River's brother and he was a might pissy when we told him we was married. An he's engaged to Kaylee there. An they was plannin on getting hitched soon as possible. So's we decided to have a double weddin here on Rosetta."

"Well, alright then. Maybe I won be as mad at ya. Come on ya'll lets take this to a more comfortable position outta the sun." Ma Cobb led the large group around to the back of the house.

"When'd ya build this?" Jayne asked upon seeing a large covered porch.

"Bout a year ago. Farm's been havin' a good coupla years. Course we probably wouldn'ta been without that money ya sent us." Ma Cobb set herself in a beautifully carved rocking chair. "Carmen, hunny. Can you bring out the pitcher of lemonade an make another one?" A young woman only maybe 20 year's old stepped from the crowd and nodded as she moved towards the back door, grabbing a few of the younger girls on the way. "Carmen's a mite shy. Don't know where she got it from." Ma Cobb told them.

"You sure do have a nice spread here, Mrs. Cobb. Kinda reminds me of the one we had back on Shadow." Mal said sitting himself next to Ma Cobb and pulling Inara onto his lap. The rest of the crew took seats around him.

"Call me Ma, everyone does, spose its bound ta happen after 14 children. How long ya'll plannin on stayin?" She asked.

"Week or so." Mal said. "Gotta few jobs lined up, won't be ready for a few more weeks." Mal looked around the farm before turning back to Ma Cobb. "This is a mighty fine farm you have here Ma. Looks like you're doing well."

"Wasn't always this way. Took hard work and a good deal of luck to get us to where we are." Ma looked around herself with pride. "An it wasn't just me and Mr. Cobb, god rest his soul, doing the hard work. Each an everyone of my children helped this place grow. They each had their hand in somewhere helping us along. Some of em are good with animals, others with machinery, plants, weaving, building, brewing, sewing, an cookin. This farm looks after us an we look after it."

"That was so poetical! You sure have a way with words Ma." Kaylee beamed from beside Simon.

"Do all of your children live here with you? Well besides Jayne." Zoe asked.

"No but they live fairly nearby. Jayne's the only one so far ta leave Rosetta. But we always knew he'd be the one to go. Rosetta's just to small for him." Ma Cobb sighed slightly before looking at the group. "Well we'd better get started on these weddin plans. The boy's have gotta find some respectable clothin and the girls need dresses. We need flowers, an food, an we gotta tell the family. No church big nough for the family so we'll have to find a nice place or build a nice place for the ceremony. Much ta do in only a little time." Ma Cobb listed off the many chores and things they needed done before the weddings. She spent the rest of the day going over plans with the girls, after sending the men off to do chores.

--

Over the next few days it was nothing but chores and planning the wedding. Ma Cobb put the men and women to good use and repaid them in kind. Everyday they worked hard on the farm or in the garden, getting ready for the wedding or doing everyday things. And every night she packed another crate full of fruits, vegetables, meats, and dry goods. Even the conversations were centered on chores or the wedding. The only time it varied was when Simon asked about Matty.

"Ma? How's Matty doing? Is the dump lung still a problem?" Simon asked at dinner the eighth night.

"Matty? She's doing ok, damp lung comes an goes. Mostly comes an stays, rarely goes. We get doctors when we can, an use what herbs an medicines we know, but it just keeps coming back." Ma looks sad for a moment before turning a puzzled face to Simon. "How'd you know about our little Matty being sick?"

"I remembered from one of your letter's. Jayne likes to read them out loud." Simon smiled wistfully. "I think I can help her. I have the correct medicine on the ship. It should get rid of the damp lung and ensure it doesn't return."

When Ma Cobb just looked at him, Jayne spoke up. "He's a real good doc, Ma. Fixed me up more'n a few times. Top 3 percent his class."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Ma Cobb said before turning the conversation back to the weddings.

After dinner Matty, Simon, Kaylee, Jayne and Ma Cobb went back to the ship, while the others clean up. Simon examined Matty. He prepared the medicine, a needle full of liquid, and injected it into Matty. "Ok Ma, these pills should be taken every day for a week with food. Then use this needle on the fleshy part of her arm and continue the pills for another week. Make sure you swab the arm and bandage it afterwards. Always the slight chance of infection. After that she should be free of damp lung for good. But if there are any complications make sure to wave us."

"Really?! That's great!" Matty squealed and wrapped her arms around Simon's neck giving him a bear hug before hopping off the table.

Ma Cobb just smiled warmly at the young Doctor. Grabbing Kaylee's hand she smiled more widely. "Alright boys, tomorrow's the big day. Now it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding so the girl's will be staying in the house and you boys will be staying out here. I'll send the other boys out and ya'll can have yourselves a party. But don't you think you can sleep in too late tomorrow. Wedding's at One an you better be there all chipper like."

"Ahh Ma we ain't gunna sleep past the weddin." Jayne grumbled.

"Are we gonna have a party too?" Kaylee asked excitedly as Ma Cobb led her and Matty out of the ship.

"Course! Probably gunna have a good deal more fun then the boys will." Ma Cobb was almost out of sight when she turned and hollered back at the men. "Don't you get your suits dirty or I'll tan your hides."

Ten minutes later all of Jayne's brother's and nephew's came trudging out to the ship blankets, sleeping bags and alcohol in hand. Wash, Mal and Book brought up the rear carrying a large crate between them filled with more food and alcohol. While the men dug in and started their party the women settled down in the living room. The women were covering every surface in the room some laying on others as they told jokes and shared stories. By midnight both groups were completely wasted, with the exception of the female crew of Serenity, and passed out on the respective floors. Inara, Zoe, Kaylee and River left the living room to sit in the kitchen and talk a while longer before going to bed themselves.

"Never thought I'd see the day Jayne was a married man." Zoe commented over her cup of tea.

"Never thought I'd see you a pregnant women. Always thought Wash'd be the one carrying the baby." Kaylee laughed.

"Or Inara pregnant. By Mal!" River added laughing.

"I thought I'd be an old woman before he even kissed me." Inara laughingly admitted.

"It finally looks like things are going our way." Zoe commented. "I've got Wash back and a baby on the way."

"I've finally got Simon after months of banging my head against the wall." Kaylee smiled.

"I'm still banging my head against a wall but at least it's showing cracks." Inara said.

"I'm getting better. I'm healing. And forgetting the pain." River said quietly before cracking a secret smile. "Never imagined it would be Jayne though. Hit me outta the ball park on that one."

"That's one of the two ways it usually goes." Inara said. "It's either there at the very beginning but hard to get started."

"Or it sneaks up on you and knocks you off your feet." Zoe smiled as she remembered her beginning with Wash.

All the women sat around the table quietly remembering until Ma Cobb came in and made them go to bed. "Come on now girls big day tomorrow. These girls are getting married." Ma Cobb smiled as she followed behind them up the stairs. "My boy Jayne's getting married."

--

The Wedding Day was a slow starter for all. The men grumblingly woke up around eleven to drag themselves to the river to bathe. The women woke up earlier to start getting ready. Luckily for the women there was indoor plumbing. They didn't have to bathe in the freezing cold water. They did have make-up, hair, cooking and preparations to do.

At fifteen minutes to one the men were standing in the middle of the yard by the gazebo they had constructed earlier in the week. Nervously they tugged and sweated in the fancy suits Ma Cobb had forced them into.

"Where did your Ma dig up all these monkey suits?" Mal asked pulling on the sleeves.

"She made them. Ma used to be a fancy seamstress on Persephone." Jayne's older brother Travis told them.

"How'd she end up on Rosetta?" Book asked.

"Met Pa an that was that." Jayne said.

"Well I better go get the brides." Mal said walking towards the house. "Everybody better get into place."

Meanwhile the girls were admiring River's and Kaylee's wedding dresses. Kaylee's dress had cap sleeves attached to a tight bodice with delicate flower vines down the front. The skirt of the dress was full and had a foot wide open space in front with light ruffles and a long overskirt in light purple. Kaylee twirled once before turning to look at River. River's dress had a tight bodice, with one shoulder strap, that went down to cut across her hips before turning into a flowing layered skirt. The sleeves of the dress were long and flowed as well, one connected to the strap and the other was an off the shoulder sleeve. Inara and Zoe had new dresses as well. Zoe's was slinky and silky while Inara's was velvety and flared around her.

River copied Kaylee's twirl before smiling widely and hugging her. "We're getting married today."

"Isn't it wonderful!" Kaylee beamed lighting up the room. "Everyone looks so shiney."

Ma Cobb smiled at the girls before shooing the other women from the room. "Alright ladies go take your places." Once they were gone Ma moved forward and hugged the girls. "Ya'll look beautiful."

"Now ain't that an understatement." Mal said from the doorway.

"You ain't looking to bad yourself Cap'n." Kaylee said rushing forward to hug him.

"You ready girls." Ma asked from the doorway. "It's time."

Everyone nodded before filing out of the room. Ma Cobb rushed forward to take her seat. Inara followed by Zoe lead the way down the flower strewn walkway. Mal walked behind them with Kaylee on his right and River on his left. Jayne and Simon waited nervously next to Book, but when they saw the girls their faces lit up. Even though the walkway was long it seemed to take only a few seconds. Everyone's faces where lit with joy as they watched the two couples get married. Before they knew it Jayne was kissing River and Simon was kissing Kaylee as Book pronounced them Man and Wife respectively.

The crowd of Cobbs hooped and hallered as the couples kissed, while Mal just smiled and watched Inara thoughtfully. Inara turned from smiling at the couples to return Mal's gaze. 'I wonder if that could ever be us?'

The End

TBC

**Zen me - What?**

**Wo men he shi ke yi gao su ta men? - when can we tell them?**

**Hen kuai, wo xu nuo. - Soon, I promise.**

**Wo huai yun - I'm pregnant**

**mei mei - sister**

**Wo ai ni zhang fu - I love you husband**

**Shu muh - I'm sorry?**

**NIN SHI SHEN ME - You're What?**

**Bao bei - sweetheart**

**Wo ai ta bing qie ta ai wo - I love him and he loves me**

**yu bun duh mang mu lu zi - Stupid blind ass**

**Bu yao wen na - Don't ever question that**

**Wo shi at de ziong di**!** - I'm her brother!**

**Shi wo de quan li wen nin - It's my right to question you**

**Shuai - cute**

**Zhang fu - Husband**

**Wo xian yao nin yong yuan - I want you forever**


End file.
